


Поэзия и Проза

by never_v_hudo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock is Shy, Writer AU, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: Джон - детективный писатель.Шерлок пишет серьёзную поэзию.Шерлок тратит кучу времени, чтобы поиздеваться в своём блоге над писательским талантом Джона Уотсона, хотя на самом деле тайно прочитал все книги автора и влюблён в него. Подмена личности, новая любовь, немного сердечных страданий, флафф, перерастающий в нечто… Так. Вы разве не собираетесь всё прочитать самостоятельно?





	1. Гневные строки (завистливые?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poetry and Prose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742140) by [Jberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jberry/pseuds/Jberry). 



Большую часть дня Шерлок пишет и переписывает одно и то же стихотворение. Слова должны быть идеальными, каждая рифма легко сливаться со следующей.  
  
Его мобильный трезвонит, затем сваливается с дивана.  
  
— Отвали! — кричит он, обхватив ладонями лицо, громко ударив по клавиатуре, — чёрт возьми!   
  
Слова иссякли. Он немного печатает, затем стирает, затем снова пялится в монитор.  
Окончательно сдавшись, он открывает браузер и заходит в свой блог. Громко стучит по клавишам, когда набирает пару абзацев и жмёт «опубликовать».  
  
_Желая просветить людей о полной чепухе, наводнившей книжные магазины, я прочитал свежую книгу Джона Уотсона – «Раненый»._  
Что ж, я сказал «прочитал», хотя верное слово — «пострадал». Стиль изложения — быстрый, простой и невыразительный. Идеальный рецепт всех американских детективных романов. Хотя он и добавил кое-что новенькое: его главный герой - военный врач, служащий в Афганистане, но его ПТСР, травмы и внутренние рассуждения притянуты за уши. Я не смог дочитать до конца.  
Надеюсь, американские писатели и читатели оценят настоящую литературу, достойную изучения, которая не только пополнит словарный запас, но и насытит дух. Эта же книга —просто ещё один бульварный роман, отличный пылесборник для полки в гостиной.   
  
Он откидывается в кресле, стопка романов Джона Уотсона покоится в ногах под столом, спрятанная от посторонних глаз. Он поднимает «Раненого» и снова перечитывает последние несколько глав. Перед началом он задерживается глазами на фото автора на суперобложке. Он расслабляется, подгибает ноги в кресле, обхватывает левой рукой щиколотки, а правой переворачивает страницы. Книга в твёрдом переплёте, первое издание, он приобрёл её в центральном книжном магазине Чикаго «Пыльные полки».   
  
Через месяц после покупки в магазин был приглашён Джон Уотсон, чтобы подписать книги. Шерлок почти зашёл за автографом, но проболтался пятнадцать минут на тротуаре за дверью, прежде чем отступился и поехал домой на метро. Книжный был переполнен.   
Гораздо больше, чем несколько месяцев назад, когда была его встреча с читателями в честь выхода последнего сборника стихов.


	2. Докажи, что не всё равно

Шерлок приближается к лучшей части «Раненого», когда раздаётся громкий стук в дверь. Он пропускает его мимо ушей. Он хочет дочитать строки, где армейский врач, Хэмиш, наконец чувствует себя как дома, когда получает новую работу в местной больнице. Описание деталей неизменно привлекает его. В одиночестве после увольнения, лишний, покалеченный доктор Хэмиш Робертс обретает покой в том, кто он есть и что приобрёл гораздо больше, чем потерял.   
  
— Шерлок, быстро открывай чёртову дверь.  
  
Он не обращает на него внимания. Он хочет дочитать до того места, где доктор Хэмиш встречает медсестру, служившую в Ираке, и они влюбляются с первого взгляда. И хотя это чрезмерный романтический приём, написан он отлично и прекращает метания военного врача по поводу возвращения домой.  
  
— Шерлок. Открывай. Дверь. Нам надо поговорить, или твой издатель отзовёт следующую сделку, из-за того, что ты провалил условия контракта.  
Шерлок выбирается из кресла, отбрасывает книгу на вершину стопки. Он потирает загривок и хрустит позвонками, готовясь к жаркому спору со своим агентом.   
  
Шерлок ещё не открыл дверь до конца, как Грег Лестрейд оттолкнул его и прошёл прямо к ноутбуку Шерлока.  
  
— Грег, какого чёрта ты творишь? А ну, убери руки.  
  
Слишком поздно. Грег прокрутил историю в браузере и развернул ноутбук, держа его перед лицом Шерлока:  
— Я твой  _друг_ , Шерлок. Я на твоей стороне. Но ты не говоришь, что у тебя творческий кризис, или что не знаешь, о чём писать. Я проследил твой IP, и оказывается, ты вполне способен и читать, и писать о Джоне Уотсоне,…  
  
Шерлок подскакивает и вырывает ноутбук у Грега, поспешно захлопывая:  
— Ты следишь за мной?   
  
— Да, Шерлок, я слежу за тобой. Твой брат следит за тобой. Я думал, может, у тебя рецидив, ведь мне никогда раньше не приходилось так много ругаться с тобой из-за выхода книги. Представь наше удивление, когда мы поняли, что это не наркотики, а влюблённость в детективного писателя…   
  
— Да отвали уже, Грег. Вам с моим братом нечем заняться?  
  
Он плюхается в кресло, пренебрежительно отмахнувшись. Он цепляет и сбивает стопку книг Джона Уотсона, вся башенка падает, и Грег с лёгкостью видит обложки.  
  
— О боже, Шерлок. О боже мой.  
  
— Заткнись! — Шерлок вспыхивает, собирает книги и снова прячет их за своим креслом и письменным столом.  
  
— Шерлок, я могу выторговать для тебя ещё немного времени, если ты хорошенько поработаешь над рекламой. Я устрою пару автограф-сессий. И я точно знаю каких.  
  
— Господи, — тяжело вздыхает Шерлок, отворачиваясь от Грега.   
  
— Хватит вести себя по-детски, Шерлок. Ты сделаешь это ради себя. Если хочешь оставаться профессиональным поэтом, тебе придётся пойти на автограф-сессии. Твой издатель считает, что ты не придерживаешься сроков и несерьёзно относишься к работе. Докажи, что он ошибается.  
  
— Разве это не твоя обязанность, Грег, как моего агента? — он выносит приговор, глядя на него, положив подбородок на ладонь.  
  
— Это всё, что я могу сделать, Шерлок. Я не могу писать за тебя.


	3. Отзыв

Шерлок обожает писать.  
Шерлок ненавидит писать.  
  
В молодости он отдавал предпочтение то скрипке, то писательству. Со временем, он обнаружил, что скрипка – успокоительное средство, умиротворяющее сознание, а писательство поддерживает внимание. Он исследовал, читал, оставался самобытным затворником под вывеской «я писатель». Он мог затеряться в рассказе, излить свою душу в стихотворении, испытать самого себя и писать каждую строчку другим размером и ритмом. Прекрасные были дни.  
  
А сейчас настали отвратительные, мрачные времена.   
  
Шерлок сидит в кофейне (местная, спасибо) с молескином и любимой ручкой – подарком отца в честь выхода его первого сборника стихов. Он целенаправленно держится подальше от ноутбука и домашнего уюта, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе. После вчерашней выволочки от Грега, он не хочет снова попасть под надзор своего агента и брата.   
  
Он решает сыграть в игру и написать пять страниц, раз уж вышел из дома днём. Он пишет стихотворение о каждом посетителе кофейни. Женщина с сединой в висках, которая недавно рассталась с любовью всей своей жизни – соседкой на Ферарри. Молодой парень флиртует с молодым бариста, у которого только что закончились семилетние отношения со школьным бойфрендом, и он ищет утешения. Молодая девушка в цветочном платье, только что пришла из…  
  
Его мобильный трезвонит. На этот раз он рад, что его прервали. Игра «напиши стихотворение о незнакомцах» занудная и вгоняет в скуку.  
  
Емейл-уведомление из его блога. За год, что он вёл блог, никто ничего не писал. Он переходит по ссылке прямо в раздел комментариев. Под его самой последней записью красуется отзыв:  
  
 _«Очевидно, в автора блога никогда не стреляли, и он не испытывал ПТСР из-за войны. Насчёт того, как повёл бы себя подстреленный солдат – я не нуждаюсь в представлении. Вы можете свободно критиковать меня, Шерлок Холмс, но вы не смеете обвинять меня в невежестве». – Джон Х. Уотсон._    
  
Шерлок кладёт телефон экраном вниз и несколько минут смотрит в окно. Его телефон снова пиликает, и проходит уйма времени, прежде чем он уговаривает себя посмотреть.   
  
 _«На самом деле, если быть честным, с тех пор как вы пострадали от моего «простого и невыразительного» романа, я страдаю от вашей поэзии. Зайдите в мой блог по ссылке, туда, где я рассказывал о жизни в Афганистане, и как писательство помогло мне вернуться к жизни на гражданке. Следующие несколько записей я посвящу вам и вашему творчеству, раз уж вы были так любезны и сделали в своём блоге столько записей обо мне». – Джон Х. Уотсон._  
  
Шерлок приходит в себя, когда кладёт телефон обратно. Он не может заставить себя перейти по ссылке.  
  
Телефон пищит ещё раз — приходит сообщение.  
— О, господи, — выдыхает он. Он на взводе: Джон нашёл его номер?  
Сообщение. От Грега:  _Наконец-то. Теперь твой блог стал интересным._  


	4. Перекрёстный (образно) огонь

Шерлок не может уснуть. Он ворочался по несколько минут каждый раз, но ему снились военные врачи и детективы, из-за которых он просыпался.  
Он переворачивался с боку на бок, но не мог удобно улечься. Обычно, он придерживается распорядка. Ему никогда не требовалось много сна, но он приучил себя к постоянному режиму. Иначе он впадал в порочный круг – ничего не ел, не спал ночами, работал на износ. Он боится, что снова пойдёт по кривой дорожке из-за беспокойства и бессонницы, поэтому он отправляется в кровать и лежит в ней, по крайней мере, до пяти утра.   
  
В пять, когда небо из тёмно-синего становится розовым, он встаёт и садится за ноутбук. Ему приходит в голову взять один из своих романов Джона Уотсона, но он проводит слишком много времени, размышляя о развитии сюжета в этих книгах. Он открывает блог Джона Уотсона, устраивается в кресле с чашечкой кофе. Он знает, что Грег и Майкрофт смогут разнюхать, какие сайты он посещал, но любопытство берёт верх.   
  
Шерлок чуть не обжигается кофе, когда загружается страница. На главной висит другая фотография Джона, похожая на его портреты на обложках, но здесь он в полный рост. Джон в военной форме, в медицинской палатке, в какой-то афганской деревушке. Красивый пейзаж: холмы и деревья на заднем фоне, но внутри палатки изображение размыто из-за мужчин и женщин, работающих с ранеными. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, кто сделал фото, и почему Джон вывесил его на главную страницу блога.  
  
Он прокручивает страницу и видит новый пост опубликованный 3 июля в 23:40, как раз прошлой ночью. Сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди, когда он читает запись.  
  
 _Шерлок Холмс,  
Моя сестра Гарри - большая поклонница вашего творчества, но она хотела выкинуть все ваши книги, даже первые издания с автографами, когда я показал ей записи в вашем блоге. Вы известный затворник, так что она была потрясена, что у вас вообще есть блог, если честно.   
Вы почти не бываете на публике, поэтому у меня нет ваших фото, и я даже не представляю, как вы выглядите, несмотря на то, что мы оба известные чикагские авторы.  
Мы с Гарри прочитали все записи, большая часть которых обо мне и моём творчестве, все они с неутешительными выводами о моём писательстве. Зачем продолжать писать обо мне? Зачем читать мои книги, если они так ужасны?   
Но, я отвлёкся.  
Я читал вашу первую опубликованную книгу и хотел посмеяться над ней. Я бы хотел написать разгромный отзыв, что ваш стиль ужасен, а в ваших стихах нет смысла, что это худшая вещь, что я читал. Но не могу. Книга довольно неплохая, и я возвращался к ней сегодня дважды. Не совсем понимаю вашу поэзию, но считаю, что вы превосходно владеете слогом. Особенно мне понравилось стихотворение «Иссохший».   
  
Те звёзды, что мы видим, возможно, одинаковы для нас? Я не нашёл, чем утолить мне жажду. Я окружён, пока ещё один, в раздумьях и до смерти устал. Не знаю твой язык, чтобы назваться, и как тебя зовут, не повторю. Скажи мне правду злую, чтоб я не позабыл, как мы здесь были. Я растворюсь бесследно, без остатка, останется лишь взгляд наш через звёзды*.  
  
Шерлок Холмс, это стихотворение напоминает мне о службе в армии. Оно чудесное, короткое и полное чувств.  
Но, что я знаю о писательстве? Ведь я же определённо идиот._  
  
Шерлоку понадобилась пара минут, чтобы перечитать запись, его пальцы порхают над клавиатурой, когда он быстро печатает и отправляет комментарий в блог, прежде чем пожалеть о нём.  
  
 _Да, вы нелепый. И идиот. - ШХ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стихотворение в оригинале:
> 
> The stars we stare at, into, are they possibly the same ones? I've not found anything to quench the thirst. I'm surrounded, yet alone, with my thoughts and tired to the bones. I can't speak the language to tell you my name, yours can be any number of syllables that I cannot say. Tell me something truthful, something hurtful, something that I won't forget we were here. I will disappear, no footprints, no bones, just us staring at the stars.


	5. Быть глупым, быть храбрым

Шерлок тут же пожалел о комментарии. Он думал, что получится мило или забавно, или… как-нибудь ещё, но вышло неправильно. Джон Х. Уотсон, писатель, бывший военный врач, блоггер, теперь думает, что Шерлок Холмс считает его идиотом. Он вне себя от того, что комментарий не передаёт чувства через экран. Если бы он сказал слова в лицо Джону, то улыбался бы или отвёл бы взгляд. Здесь же он выглядит неоправданно жестоким.  
  
Как бы то ни было, Шерлок Холмс обдумывает последний пост Джона о его поэзии. О том, что стихотворение напомнило тому службу в Афганистане. Шерлок вынужден согласиться: одиночество, которое он пронёс сквозь года, просто уединённая жизнь и писательство, отлично соотносится с причинами, по которым другие отправляются на войну. Кусочек о том, что он не знает имя, основан на влюблённости в бариста из местной кофейни, которого он так и не решился позвать на свидание. Бариста был с обручальным кольцом в последний раз, когда протягивал Шерлоку кофе, и может оно и к лучшему, что Шерлок так и не набрался смелости поговорить с ним.   
  
Шерлок не привык к чувствам, но его сердце слегка болит. Месяцами он писал довольно мерзкие вещи о человеке, которого даже не знал. Шерлоку не казалось личным, когда он только начал писать всё, но сейчас он понимает, что это очень личное для Джона. Его обвиняли, что он не понимает, что такое война, потеря, горе и ранения, спасение жизней, то как он справляется со своими демонами.  
  
Он не мог удалить комментарий из его блога, так что добавил ещё один.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, простите мне тот комментарий. Он должен был получиться забавным, но не вышло. Спасибо._  
  
Он почти остановился, но решил продолжить и быть храбрым. У него прихватило живот.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, простите мне тот комментарий. Он должен был получиться забавным, но не вышло. Спасибо за ваши добрые слова о моём стихотворении. Я постараюсь написать ещё одно, которое напомнит вам самого себя. Опираясь на фотографию из вашего блога. – ШХ._  
  
Он нажал «отправить», прежде чем передумать, захлопнул ноутбук. Он убрал его в сумку вместе с молескином, ручками, маркерами, и – после долгих раздумий – «Раненым».   
  
Он помылся, оделся, вышел за дверь и отправился в кофейню (его другой офис).  
  
У него родились стихи, которые он мог, наконец,  **писать**. 


	6. Уильям из кофейни

Шерлок сидит в кофейне со своим любимым кофе и кексом, открывает сайт Джона Уотсона и начинает делать заметки в своём молескине. Он размышляет, на что похожи образы, звуки, работа – каково это быть военным врачом в Афганистане. Он даже дослужился до звания капитана, в книге было несколько подсказок о том, как он продвинулся по службе, но остальное предложил додумать.   
  
Шерлок написал чуть больше двух стихотворений, черновики покрылись новыми заметками, когда он решил снова открыть «Раненого», чтобы поискать другую историю, ещё одну грань Джона, которую он бы мог отразить в своих стихах. Он делает глоток кофе, когда слышит весёлый голос сбоку, который спрашивает:  
— Можно я присяду с вами?   
  
Шерлок собирался обернуться и отбрить резким ответом, но у него пропал дар речи.  _Конечно. Конечно, это был он._    
  
Доктор Джон Х. Уотсон сел напротив Шерлока. На минуту Шерлок испугался, вдруг он узнает его, но Джон смотрел только на книгу, которую Шерлок держал с изумлённым взглядом.  
  
— Первое издание. Могу подписать его для вас, или я уже подписал её? Правда, думаю, я бы запомнил вас?  
  
(Господи, он заигрывает? Это флирт?)  
  
Шерлок моргает несколько раз:  
— Да. В смысле, нет, она не подписана, я был бы рад. Если вы подпишете.  
  
Джон улыбнулся. У него была кружка чая с молоком и булочка. Он вынул ручку из внутреннего кармана куртки и взял книгу из рук Шерлока.  
— Для кого подписать?  
  
Джон поднял бровь, занёс ручку над первой страницей книги. Шерлок моргнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, чуть было не выпалив «Прекрасные синие глаза, светлые волосы песчаного цвета…». Вместо этого он назвал имя «Уильям Холмс», которое ему дали в честь старшего кузена.  
  
Джон расписался, подув на чернила. Секунду спустя он наклонил голову:  
— Вы родственник писателя Шерлока Холмса? Холмс - не такая уж распространённая фамилия.  
  
(Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт.)  
  
Он сглатывает. Близко к правде, то, что легко запомнить:  
— Он мой кузен.  
  
Джон рассмеялся. Громко, сотрясаясь животом, а затем посмотрел в глаза:  
— О боже мой, он знает, что у вас есть первое издание моей книги?   
  
— Ну, — улыбнулся Шерлок, он давненько не улыбался. Он вообще не помнит, когда это было последний раз, когда улыбка предназначалась кому-нибудь, а не возникала вовремя работы, - я прячу книги, если он болтается поблизости.  
  
— О, господи. Он, что действительно ненавидит меня?  
  
(Правда. Скажи ему правду. Это же полное безумие. Он участвует в передаче, где снимает скрытая камера? Это Майкрофт подстроил?)  
  
— Даже не знаю, — Шерлок тянет время, попивая кофе. Он приступит к вопросу, заготовленному заранее: — Вы читали его блог?  
  
Джон улыбается и берёт булочку. У него чистое открытое лицо, с прекрасной улыбкой и яркими глазами. Шерлок прикидывает, сколько ему понадобилось, чтобы достичь такой улыбки, учитывая сложное восстановление, которое он описывал в «Раненом».  
  
— Да. Заглянул, когда моя агентка искала упоминания моего имени, — её обычная работа с тех пор, как я готовлюсь к новой волне автографов. Ирен — отличная агентка, она хочет быть готовой к реакции поклонников, особенно, если речь заходит о войне. Представьте, когда мы обнаружили, что мой самый громогласный критик оказался местным автором. У нас даже были автограф-сессии в одно время. Наверное, я видел его и забыл.   
Шерлок порозовел. Джон отпил глоток чая, глядя на Шерлока через край кружки.  
  
— Почему вы… — снова начинает Шерлок, пытаясь сообразить как себя вести, как подобрать слова наименее прямо, показать себя с лучшей стороны, - Кажется, я удивлён, что вы решили заговорить со мной.  
  
— Две причины, Уильям, — Джон откладывает чай и булочку, наклоняясь вперёд через стол, — я прихожу в эту кофейню примерно раз в неделю, обычно в свитере и бейсболке, и всегда замечал вас у окна, как вы писали. Я не собирался беспокоить вас, но вы всегда привлекали меня. Сегодня я решился, потому что у вас издание моей книги, так что я надеялся завязать с вами разговор.   
  
Шерлок не удержался от улыбки. Его щёки заболели от счастья, просто от короткого взаимодействия:  
— Я рад. — Единственное, что он сказал, отпивая кофе, хотя тот уже остыл.  
  
— Что вы пишете? — спрашивает Джон тихо, будто это тайна.  
  
— Ну, — Шерлок машинально убирает молескин со стола и кладёт в сумку, — я пишу стихи…ээ, тоже, как Шерлок… и они более личные. Я пишу пару стихов для друга. Что ж, для коллеги на самом деле, я не очень хорошо знаю его. Он говорил, что ему больше нравится поэзия, так что я собираюсь написать что-нибудь для него.  
  
— Не стану вмешиваться, — Джон снова улыбается, наклоняя голову, так чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза, — Нет ничего милее, чем получить в подарок посвящённое тебе. Кстати, твой кузен в своих комментариях обещал написать стихотворение для меня.  
  
— Да? — Шерлок поднял бровь, пытаясь изобразить удивление, но без излишнего интереса.  
  
— Да, похоже, вы, Холмсы, действительно довольно романтичны, несмотря на всё.  
  
Шерлок моргает. Затем моргает снова, боясь, что мозг вот-вот отключится. Он выпаливает наиболее правдивые слова, пришедшие на ум:  
— Это не то, что обычно говорят люди.  
  
— О, и что же они говорят? — Джон снова улыбается, широко, с искорками в глазах.  
  
Шерлок понимает, что ступает по тонкому льду.  
  
— Обычно они говорят, что мы невыносимые зазнайки.  
  
Джон хохочет. Шерлок присоединяется к нему, что так непривычно для его ушей и грудной клетки.  
  
— Спасибо, Уильям. Вот твоя книга. Может ещё увидимся, м? — подмигивает и ещё раз улыбается, он отодвигает стул, забирает свою посуду. Поэт не переставая следит за тем, как он уходит, поражённый их случайной встречей и тем, как им легко и спокойно было беседовать.  
  
Шерлок раскрывает книгу, пробегается пальцами по высохшим чернилам.  
  
 _Уильям Холмс, я рад, что решился заговорить с тобой. Если решишься позвонить мне, вот мой номер. Оставь сообщение, и моя агентка передаст его мне. Кроме того, я буду на Чикаго Экспо читать своё новое произведение через неделю. Увидимся там? Джон Хэмиш Уотсон._  
  
Шерлок кладёт книгу, пропускает волосы через пальцы.  
  
Он посылает сообщение Грегу.  
  
 _Я убью тебя._


	7. Пустой телефон

Шерлок сидит в кофейне ещё целый час, внося правки в свою следующую подборку стихотворений. Он бы отредактировал ещё немного строк, если бы его мысли не возвращались к Джону. Его глазам. Его улыбке. Его голосу. Он чувствует, как щёки и уши горят.  
  
Шерлок задумался, как так получилось, что он шагает по лезвию. Он отчаянно пытался написать восхитительную серию стихов для Джона, но понимал, что играет две разных роли. Шерлок был тем, кто оставлял отвратительные отзывы на книги Джона. Уильям был поклонником произведений Джона, и он был тем, кто привлёк Джона в плане отношений.  
Он отбросил размышления о том, почему он так вёл себя в блоге. Единственный вывод – это было ребячеством, правда.  
  
У него кололо в сердце, и подступала головная боль.  
  
Шерлок не испытывал подобных чувств раньше. Подобные чувства. Сожаление? Раскаяние?  
Его телефон зазвенел. Он поднял его после глубокого вдоха. Сообщение от Майкрофта.  
  
 _Тебе не стоит угрожать моему парню, дорогой братец. Как сотрудник Министерства Внутренней Безопасности, я могу легко отследить такой тип поведения. Он просто пытается подтолкнуть тебя. Зависть, гнев и любовь – близкие чувства, мой маленький брат._  
  
(Почему он не смог признаться Джону, кто перед ним? Начать сначала? Извиниться?)  
Он попытается выложиться в своих стихах.  
  
Перед тем как вернуться к молескину, он вносит номер Джона в список контактов. Он просматривает телефон, понимая, как в нём невероятно мало номеров, мало сообщений, пропущенных звонков и голосовых сообщений.  
  
Если Джон поймёт, кто был перед ним на самом деле, Шерлок рискует потерять единственного друга. С которым он говорил всего лишь час.  
  
Шерлок излил свои чувства на бумаге.


	8. Новые комментарии в блоге Джона Х. Уотсона, оставленные ранним утром

_**тёмная погоня за сожалением**_  
 _Всё, что хотел я сказать, не высказано. Сохраню в себе молча, в пустом телефоне. Не достанешь меня, куда я ушёл.  
  
Смерть будет тихой, дьявол в аду сотрясает руками. Ждёт с нетерпением он, заскучал в своём королевстве, меня нашёл здесь среди грязи, жары, многоголосия стонов и плача по их матерям от облегчения, что осколки все вынуты.   
  
В поединке смерти и дьявола мы заключаем согласие, что не сможет забрать он их всех. Мои пистолеты и форма, навык убийцы и навык спасителя, жизни дарителя и жизни губителя, пока дьявол стоит за спиной. Работаем вместе, бок о бок, без сна, он шепчет мне на ухо, как был он любимым ангелом и об изгнании.   
  
Наши судьбы похожи. Воин, целитель, отбиваясь от дьявола сзади, оставляю зазор для работы, найден пулями я и осколками. Служба прервана. Да и я уволен со службы, изгнан через годы работы и обучения.   
  
До сих пор рядом дьявол, в кошмарах гнетущий настоящего времени. Не боюсь, но скучаю я по войне, по совместной работе, я и он: падший ангел в согласии с тем, кто спасает.   
Увольнение ранит. Больше не нужен. Разбит. Лишь дьявол меня понимает.  
Вижу всё чёрно-белым, сквозь призму падшего ангела рядом. В кошмарах тихо толкует он о мечах, охваченных пламенем, что Адама и Еву в рай не пускают. Как пользу несут, вычищая, болезни и самолёты, что падают. Как удобна смерть близких у ног. Бьётся кровь в моих жилах, за спиной с падшим ангелом поле битвы вижу я.  
  
Я в отставке и дышу еле-еле. Я так рад, что он рядом, хоть разбит я, не могу его ни оставить, ни сбросить. Он берёт и берёт, а я лишь смотрю его лотерею. И не в силах вырвать жизни из хватки его. Я шепчу ему дружески и в кошмарах, и средь улицы, я молюсь, пусть вернёт он хоть немногих обратно.  
  
Слушает падший ангел порой. Но моё оружие слабее, чем даже они. - ШХ_*  
  
 ** _Шерлок,  
я перечитывал ваше стихотворение дюжину раз. Уже три ночи. Моя сестра прочитала его, несколько моих товарищей из армии и медицинского колледжа прочитали его, моя мама плачет не переставая. Вы всё считали с фотографии в моём блоге?  
  
Это невероятно. Блестяще. Словно вы вычислили, что крутилось в моих мыслях в самые горькие минуты жизни, особенно когда меня подстрелили, и я был в бреду. Вы создали выжимку моих чувств, когда я был на войне, был врачом и солдатом, и у вас получилось объяснить эту мешанину тем, кто не знает какого это.  
  
Я не пишу и не понимаю поэзию, но проникся вашей. Она изумительна. Мы с моими сослуживцами хотели бы, чтобы вы зачитали свои стихи на группе поддержки ветеранов. Думаю, получилось бы целительно. Насколько я могу судить, вам не обязательно выступать, но считаю, что вы действительно могли бы им помочь. Я ошеломлён. Вы собираетесь публиковать его?  
Джон Хэмиш Уотсон _**  
  
 _Джон,_  
я перечитал ваш комментарий. Едва ли я заслуживаю такую похвалу. Мои записи в блоге были жестокими, особенно по отношению к вам. Я хотел подарить вам стихотворение (хотя, признаю, что вдохновился написать ещё), чтобы попытаться сгладить свою прошлую жестокость. Я рад, что вам понравилось. Я не вполне понимаю, через что вам пришлось пройти, но рад, что ухватил какую-то часть.  
Опять же, ваша доброта поражает. - ШХ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * оригинал стихотворения:
> 
> dark chase of regret
> 
> everything I've wanted to say is not said. I keep it, quiet, my phone empty. You cannot reach me where I've gone.
> 
> Death would be quiet, shaking hands with the devil in hell. Impatient he is, bored in his kingdom, found me here in the dirt, the heat, the buzz of moans and cries for their mothers and relief from shrapnel digs.
> 
> In fighting the devil and death itself we agree he cannot take them all. My guns, fatigues, trained to kill as easily as defend bringing life taking life while the devil is at my heels. We work together side by side, sleepless, he tells me stories of how he was the most loved angel and was dismissed.
> 
> Our stories are the same. Healer, warrior, beating the devil back enough to give me room to work, bullets and shrapnel found me. My work was cut short. I was cut out from my work, cast out, years of work and study.
> 
> The devil is still at my side, the nightmares present, oppressive. Not afraid but missing the war, we worked together, he and I, cast out angel agreeing who to save.
> 
> My pain is from dismissal. No longer needed. Broken. The devil understands.
> 
> I walk in black and white and the only color is the fallen angel at my side. In nightmares, quiet, he explains flaming swords keeping Adam and Eve out of the garden. The need for purges of plagues and plane crashes. How death close to my hip is comfort. Blood pumping through my veins, walking beside the fallen angel I see the battlefield.
> 
> I've been dismissed and I can hardly breathe. I'm grateful he's at my side, though I'm broken, I cannot fix or push him aside. He takes and takes and I can only watch his lottery. I am no longer in control to take some lives back from his grip. I whisper to him, as a friend, in the middle of nightmares, feet on the sidewalk, my litany of prayers begging to keep some back upon the earth.
> 
> At times the fallen angel listens. But my weapons are weaker than they ever were.


	9. Если ты согласен

Шерлок не уверен, когда ему стоит связаться с Джоном. Лучше написать? Или позвонить? Через день – это слишком скоро?  
  
Он сидел в своём офисе после ещё одной бессонной ночи. Он размышляет, сколько у него будет времени с Джоном. В конце концов, тот поймёт, что он не Уильям, а Шерлок. Как минимум через шесть дней, они, скорее всего, столкнутся на Чикаго Экспо. Он знал, что Грег стоял за авторграф-сессией на этом особенном мероприятии. Он был милым, пытаясь добавить к своему резюме сводничество.   
  
По правде говоря, Шерлок так и не разобрался, был он в восторге от Грега или ужасно взбешён. Он сдался. В десять он решил проявить осторожность и просто написал ему:  
 _Это Уильям, собираюсь в кофейню, чтобы немного посочинять. Хочешь присоединиться?_    
  
Шерлок нарезал круги, поглядывая на телефон, сделал себе чай, поглядывая на телефон, протёр пыль на полках, проверяя, всё ли в порядке с громкостью его телефона.  
  
Наконец, когда самообладание покинуло его, а живот скрутило в узел, он получает ответное сообщение в 11:30:  
 _Уильям прости, я встречался со своей агентессой. Ты где? Я в Западном районе. Может, пообедаем?_    
  
Шерлоку понадобилось время, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и ещё минута на ответ, так что не выглядело, будто он полтора часа пялился в телефон.  
  
 _Давай. Где встретимся?_    
  
Джон назвал адрес небольшого паба на северо-западе Чикаго. Шерлок на своей маленькой машине и напористым стилем вождения доехал за 25 минут. Как только он зашёл в паб, то пробежался глазами по залу, выискивая Джона. Тот сидел в углу, лицом к двери. Он слегка помахал, и Шерлоку захотелось оглянуться, что бы посмотреть, кому он машет.   
  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Джон, как только Шерлок сел напротив него. Той самой улыбкой. Он что был настолько одинок, раз по уши влюбился в первого встречного, кто обратил на него внимание?  
  
— Здравствуй, — Шерлок почувствовал, что розовеет. Он опустил голову, чтобы изучить меню.   
  
— Эй, — прервал его размышления Джон, прикасаясь к его предплечью, - я рад, что ты написал мне. Я собирался скучать весь день, пялясь в пустой экран.  
  
— Рад стараться, — Шерлок знал, что если он смотрит на Джона, то должно быть расплылся в нелепейшей улыбке. — Ненавижу, когда такое происходит. Особенно, когда… - он запнулся, потому что чуть не сказал «когда агент дышит тебе прямо в спину», — особенно, когда пытаешься писать для кого-нибудь. Прилагаешь дополнительные усилия.   
  
Джон погрузился в раздумья, затем вернулся к выбору блюд. Оба они переглядывались поверх своих меню, из-за чего разразились смехом, когда подошла официантка, чтобы принять заказ.   
  
Когда они снова оказались одни, Джон немного наклонился вперёд. Шерлок положил руку на стол.  
  
— Уильям, как всё прошло со стихами для коллеги?  
  
Шерлок выиграл немного времени, сделав большой глоток воды:  
— Думаю, ему понравилось. По крайней мере, он так сказал. Я пишу ещё одно стихотворение.  
  
— Я знаю, что стихи личные, но уверен, что они прекрасны, особенно, если у тебя талант Шерлока.  
  
— Да? — притворяясь удивлённым, не особо заинтересованным, с толикой любопытства.   
  
— Ага, он оставил стихотворение в моём блоге и принёс извинения. Стихотворение было чудесным. Ты не знаешь, он будет ещё публиковаться?  
  
(Осторожно. Придерживайся правды.)  
  
— Эм, даже не знаю. Думаю, что должен.  
  
Джон сдвинул брови, затем положил пальцы на руку Шерлока:  
— Уильям, прости, мне не стоило говорить о твоём кузене.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — Шерлок в ужасе, что его время с Джоном подошло к концу. Он повернул ладонь, так чтобы переплести пальцы с Джоном.  
  
— Расскажи мне о себе, Уильям, — ответил Джон, подбадривающее поглаживая его пальцы.  
  
Во время обеда Шерлок болтал о семье своего кузена, вплетая настоящие истории из детства. Они проговорили почти всё время пока ели, но и затишья были уютными. Пару раз они соприкасались ступнями, и обменялись улыбками, шутливо толкаясь ногами. Два часа пролетели незаметно.  
  
— Ой! Я всё время говорил о себе.  
  
— Уильям, я всё рассказал в своих книгах. У тебя просто нет книг, чтобы я мог почитать о тебе.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Телефон Джона звякнул, он глянул на экран, нахмурившись:  
— Я бы провёл с тобой весь день, но мне нужно вернуться в офис агентки, чтобы обсудить кое-что по поводу Экспо.  
  
Джон и Шерлок вышли вместе, соприкасаясь пальцами. Они постояли с минуту на тротуаре, улыбаясь друг другу. Джон поднял руку Шерлока и коснулся лёгким поцелуем его костяшек.  
  
— В следующий раз, если ты согласен, я поцелую тебя правильно, как только мы зайдём.  
  
Шерлок моргнул. Губы Джона были мягкими, и он на мгновение представил их на своих губах.  
  
— Да, Джон, в следующий раз я согласен.  
  
Шерлок не запомнил, как доехал до дома, он возвращался на автопилоте.  
Очутившись в квартире, он сравнивал ощущения от лёгких поцелуев Джона на костяшках с полётом в открытый космос.  
Поздно вечером он начал следующее стихотворение для Джона. 


	10. Давай встретимся

Шерлок снова бодрствует. Он не смог заснуть после сообщения Грега:  
  
 _Нам надо встретиться завтра, чтобы ознакомиться с расписанием чтений на Экспо. Я зайду за тобой в 10 с кофе._    
  
Он вздохнул, пролистал блог Джона и его книги опять. Он решил, что сердечные терзания, тоска или чем-бы оно ни являлось помогает ему писать, но ко всем чертям шлёт его график сна и заботы о себе.   
  
Он без остановки работал над вторым стихотворением. Он хотел, чтобы оно получилось личным для них, но не слишком сильно, чтобы не выглядеть чересчур откровенным. Он думал об удалении своего блога, но решил сохранить его на время.  
Он снова посмотрел на комментарий Джона, и почувствовал, как в животе разливается тепло. Ощущение ускорило работу над вторым стихотворением, которое он выложил в 3 ночи.  
  
 _ **Верность**  
Руки болят. Крылья верности так выросли скоро. Сражаюсь с рёбрами, грудиной и лёгкими еле дыша. Есть прогулки без цели и чувство, что мы безрассудны.  
Позовёшь ли ты утром, когда розовый свет небеса из пурпурных обращает в глубокую синь. Видишь ли ты облака и свет солнца, там, где ты есть. Пыль на ветру. Верный слушать мой голос, что я настроил.   
Пыль и песок смешались в белокурых чуть с рыжиной волосах. Верный. Верный от петель до туфель, от ресниц и до шеи в пыли. После возвращения смывается с кожи неделями, так не хочет расстаться с загара линией тёплой.  
Следуя через здания по уличным знакам, я различаю, куда ты идёшь. Верен бежать, ползти, возвращаться. Пыль и загар навечно на коже. Нежный след от попутчиков, что не желают утратить тебя*. — ШХ_   
  
После отправки Шерлок готов отправиться в постель. Прежде чем пойти в спальню Шерлок снова смотрит на экран.  
  
 _Шерлок,_  
вы удивляете меня. Я не мог уснуть и был так рад обнаружить новое стихотворение от вас. Чувствую, вы хотите что-то сказать, чего я не вполне понимаю. Не так ясно, как «Иссохший».  
Мы можем встретиться? Вы будете на Экспо?  
Спасибо. Спасибо.  
Джон Х. Уотсон  
  
Шерлок смотрит на экран: — Вот дерьмо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * оригинал стихотворения:
> 
> evotion
> 
> arms ache. the wings of devotion come quickly. I fight against ribcage, sternum, lungs breathing shallow. This is unknown walks towards land and feeling we are unaware.
> 
> Will you call out in the morning as pink light turns sky from purple to deep blue. Can you see clouds and sunlight where you are. Dust in wind. Devoted to listen for the voice which I'm attuned.
> 
> Dust and sand mixed in sandy blonde hair. Devoted. Devoted to the eyelets of shoes to eyelashes to neck creases the dust. After returning washing it out of your skin for weeks. doesn't want to leave the warm skin tan lines.
> 
> Following through buildings street signs pavement. I trace where you go. Devoted to the run, the climb, return. Always dust and tan upon the skin. Gentle marks of companions that do not wish to lose you.


	11. Хотел бы услышать твой голос

Шерлок всё утро играл на скрипке. Его пальцы тряслись. Он отчаянно пытался успокоиться, перенестись из раздумий в место поспокойнее.  
Грег пришёл ровно в 10 с кофе, как и обещал.   
  
— Экспо начнётся через три дня, Шерлок. Мы забронировали тебе первое место для чтения, утром, когда ты сможешь выступить перед большим количеством народа. Затем они разойдутся по отдельным кабинам, ты затеряешься среди других художников и писателей. Вот рекламный плакат.  
  
У Шерлока скрутило живот.  
  
Плакат был великолепен. Хорошо, что без фотографий. Толстая глянцевая бумага с превосходно нарисованными письменными инструментами и кистями, вперемешку с именами художников и писателей.   
  
 **Чикагская выставка Художников и Писателей  
Современная скульпторка Молли Хупер  
Художница и победительница премии Тони Театральная Дизайнерка Мэри Морстен*  
Автор международных бестселлеров Джон Х. Уотсон  
Номинант премии Пулитцера поэт Шерлок Холмс**  
  
Были и другие начинающие художники и художницы и несколько талантливых студенток, их имена были красиво оформлены.  
  
— Так что, я выступаю? В начале первого дня? — спросил Шерлок, пробегаясь пальцами по плакату.  
  
— Шерлок, посмотри на меня, — Грег дотронулся до его руки, чтобы тот оторвался от плаката — Майкрофт и я пришли к этой мысли, потому что ты… что ж, потому что ты был одинок. У тебя нет друзей…  
  
— Эй…  
  
— Я не прав?  
  
Шерлок не ответил, но уселся в своё кресло.  
  
— Майкрофт сказал мне, что на одного из мальчиков, которого ты любил в колледже, ты обрушил свой гнев и критику. Вот почему твой брат решил, что тот парнишка был особенным. С тех пор он не замечал за тобой такого, пока ты не посвятил весь свой блог рассказам о том, как ужасен Джон Уотсон…  
  
— Неправда, Грег…  
  
Грег встал перед Шерлоком. Посмотрел задрав нос.  
— Перечитай свой блог, Шерлок. Каждая запись о Джоне Уотсоне. Мы просто хотели, чтобы ты лично встретился с ним. У тебя получится на Экспо.  
  
Грег и Шерлок согласовали отрывки, которые он собирался прочитать, и сколько книг нужно взять Грегу для продажи.  
В первой половине дня к выставке всё было готово.  
  
Шерлок решил провести немного времени в блоге Джона и в своём собственном. Джон оставил новый комментарий у Шерлока.  
  
 _Моя агентесса показала мне копию плаката. Я и не знал, что вы были номинированы на Пулитцера! Шерлок, я никогда не слышал, чтобы вы выступали перед такой большой аудиторией. Наконец-то увидимся. Я буду смотреть ваше выступление. Найдёте меня потом? Вы будете читать чудесные стихи, которые оставили в моём блоге? Пожалуйста, дайте знать, когда сможете. Джон Х. Уотсон_  
  
Шерлок ответил быстро, он не мог ждать ни секунды. Джон, казалось, волновался, когда писал, комментарий был более сбивчив и порывист, чем обычно.  
  
 _Если вы не возражаете, я прочитаю стихотворения, которые я написал для вас. Я волнуюсь из-за выступления и из-за толпы, вот почему выступаю нечасто. Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо._  
  
Шерлок решил добавить ещё одну строчку.  
  
 _С нетерпением жду нашей встречи. - ШХ_  
  
Несколько мгновений спустя пришёл ответ от Джона. Тот также ждал у компьютера.  
  
 _Не могу дождаться услышать вас лично. Да, будет здорово послушать те стихотворения. У меня есть вип-пропуск, так что я могу сесть в первый ряд, что бы вы меньше волновались. Если конечно это не смутит вас ещё больше. Джон Х. Уотсон_  
  
И опять, быстрый ответ.  
  
 _Вы невероятно добры и великодушны. Хочу увидеться с вами лично, чтобы удостовериться, что вы существуете на самом деле, а не только в виде слов в блоге. Будет здорово, если вы сядете поближе. Ваша поддержка должна помочь мне. - ШХ_  
  
Спустя минуту Шерлок жмёт «отправить».  
  
 _Это честь для меня. Я увижусь с вами через несколько дней. Мой распорядок сна совершенно сбился. Нам надо будет отпраздновать, когда всё закончится. Вы согласны? – Джон Х. Уотсон_  
  
Шерлок вспомнил, как Джон поцеловал его костяшки, спрашивая, согласен ли Шерлок на более правильные поцелуи. Всё выглядело так, будто Джон слегка заигрывает с Шерлоком, но изменяет ему с его «кузеном» Уильямом.  
  
 _Да, с удовольствием. Я согласен. – ШХ_  
  
Шерлок смотрел какое-то время на экран, прикасаясь губами к костяшкам, которые целовал Джон. Спустя несколько секунд пискнул его телефон. Сообщение от Джона.  
  
 _Уильям, мы можем встретиться в кофейне? Мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой. ДУ_  
  
Шерлока охватил ужас.  
Джон догадался, что Уильям и Шерлок одно лицо? Он больше не хочет видеть Уильяма? Почему сообщение пришло сразу после переписки с Шерлоком?  
Шерлок набрался смелости. В любом случае с Джоном было замечательно, даже если всё закончится плохо.  
  
 _Буду через полчаса. Приходи, как сможешь. Уильям_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Да, я опять использовала феминитивы, спасибо, что не комментируете это.


	12. Раздражающий старший брат

Шерлок знал, что его дни с Джоном сочтены. Джон поймёт, что он и Уильям одно лицо, или что с Шерлоком действительно трудно поладить, или они просто перестанут общаться. Он надеялся провести время с Джоном до Экспо, прежде чем он расскажет, прежде чем он попрощается.   
  
Теперь Джон попросил Уильяма о встрече сразу после переписки с Шерлоком. Из-за беспорядочных мыслей голова шла кругом.  
  
Шерлок надел великолепный блейзер с фиолетовыми пуговицами. Он улыбнулся, когда поправлял манжеты, решив, что оденется точно так же, когда будет выступать на выставке.  
  
— В бой, — только и пробормотал он, когда направился в кофейню, взяв с собой лишь молескин и телефон.   
  
Когда он пришёл, то увидел Джона. Он сидел перед пустой тарелкой и парой чайных пакетиков – значит, был здесь давно. Похоже, тут он и был, когда писал в блог Шерлоку. Его глаза были красными, а щёки порозовели.  
  
Шерлок уселся напротив, напряжённый, но выдавил улыбку. Джон протёр глаза.  
— Уильям, — голос Джона дрогнул. Он шумно вдохнул.  
  
(Он что умирает? Заболел? Уходит из писательства?)  
  
— Не знаю, как и сказать тебе, Уильям. Пожалуйста, не думай, что я ужасный человек.  
  
(Джон, ты самый чудесный человек в мире, а я едва тебя знаю. Я ничего не требую. Пожалуйста, прости меня.)  
  
— Я говорил с твоим кузеном…  
  
Шерлок напомнил себе дышать и не забивать голову, чтобы сосредоточиться на Джоне.  
  
— Шерлок и… Господи. Кажется, мы неплохо ладим. И я с нетерпением жду встречи с ним. Мне нравится с ним переписываться. Ты мне тоже нравишься, но я такой старомодный. Я даже не знаю, какой он, но я очень жду нашей встречи. И чувствую себя не в своей тарелке, так как он твой кузен. Я рад поболтать с тобой, когда вижу тебя в кофейне, но…  
  
Шерлок не мог сдержать улыбки из-за сбивчивых объяснений Джона. Он был так взволнован, он сгибал и разгибал руки, пытаясь смотреть в глаза Шерлоку.  
  
— Джон, всё в порядке. Я ценю твою честность. Всё в порядке, — Джон закусил губу и часто задышал, — а Шерлок, он… он особо ни с кем не встречался. Но из того, что… Судя по его блогу, я думаю, ты ему нравишься. Очень.   
  
Сердце Шерлока растаяло от улыбки Джона. Его щёки дрогнули, так что Шерлок заметил намёк на ямочки, его глаза сияли. Шерлок надеялся, что не в последний раз видел эту улыбку.   
  
Всё оборвалось слишком быстро. Шерлок уловил в окне отражение Грега и Майкрофта, которые шли, держась за руки. Они завернули за угол, чтобы зайти в кофейню.  
  
— Ох, блин, — у Шерлока волосы встали дыбом.  
  
— Что такое, Уильям? — Джон сжал руки.  
  
— Мои заклятые враги здесь. Прости, — Шерлок направился к Грегу и Майкрофту, когда они зашли в дверь.  
  
— О, как мило, Грег, у Шерлока наконец появился парень…  
  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Шерлок, — в Чикаго больше нет кофеен?  
  
— Эта лучшая в Бойстауне*. Владелец не против, если мы с Майкрофтом целуемся…  
  
— Отвратительно. Так, ладно, я ухожу. Не говорите с Джоном, — Шерлок глянул через плечо. Джон сидел за тем же столиком, словно контуженный. Затем он опустил глаза и начал печатать в своём ноутбуке. — Он принимает меня за другого. Просто парнишка из милой кофейни. Просто, пусть пока так и думает.  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза:  
— Собираешься устроить срыв покровов на Экспо?  
  
Грег вступился:  
— Майк, оставь его. Мы выпьем кофе и не будем с ним говорить, ладно?  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Он подошёл к Джону, который смотрел поверх ноутбука и слабо улыбался.  
  
— Удачи, Джон.   
  
— И тебе, Уильям.  
  
Он думал, что Джон вмешается, но тот не стал.  
Шерлок развернулся на пятках, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не пихнуть Майкрофта плечом, когда направился к выходу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * гей-квартал в Чикаго.


	13. Сладостное небо, холодная земля, трава сухая, солнце греет

Вечер приближался к полуночи. Шерлок колебался между сочинением стихов и игрой на скрипке. Терзание скрипки подошло гораздо больше. Шерлок достал остатки еды из холодильника и отправился к пожарной лестнице. Когда похолодало, он посмотрел на звёзды, проигрывая различные сценарии в голове.  
  
Если Джон увидит, как он читает стихи на Экспо, он разозлится? Просто примет его за психопата? Никогда не будет говорить с ним? Так как мысли были одна мрачнее другой, он вернулся домой.  
  
Он сел за компьютер, намереваясь перепечатать написанное в молескине, когда увидел личное сообщение в своём блоге. От Джона.  
Шерлок налил себе стаканчик виски, прежде чем прочитать.  
  
 _Привет, Шерлок, уверен, ваш кузен Уильям рассказал вам о том, что мы встречались в кофейне, в которой частенько оба бываем. Могу я позвонить вам? Хочу кое-что прояснить. Джон Х. Уотсон_  
  
Шерлока тут же прошиб холодный пот, но вдруг он придумал идеальную отговорку.  
  
 _Я знаю, что не очень подходяще, но мы можем пообщаться здесь? Я слишком взволнован и пытаюсь успокоить свой голос. - ШХ_    
  
Шерлок сидел и всматривался в экран компьютера. Он помнил, как переписывался подобным образом с мальчиком в старших классах. Он думал о нём постоянно и был им полностью одержим.   
Дэнни. Дэнни был смелым и подарил Шерлоку его первый поцелуй, по правде говоря,  _всё_  первое. Когда Шерлок застукал его с парнем из соседней школы, то ударился в глубокую депрессию и наркотики. Рецептурные таблетки, и вообще всё, что он мог купить или украсть. В реабилитационной клинике он открыл для себя лечебную силу поэзии.  
Со времён Дэнни у него было несколько романов, которые длились неделю или две. Самый долгий – месяц. Когда кто-нибудь уходил, Шерлок играл на скрипке.  
  
Никто не выдерживал его чудачеств.   
Он будет держаться за Джона так долго, как сможет, даже если эта странная дружба на пару дней.  
  
 _Давайте так и поступим. Не переживайте. (Я знаю, что проще сказать, чем сделать). Ваши стихи прекрасны._  
  
Шерлок попытался пошутить.  
  
 _Кто это? Джон? Вы не подписались – ШХ_  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Он помнил лучистую улыбку Джона.  
  
 _Это я. Вы просто нелепы. Доктор Джон Х. Уотсон_  
  
 _Не такой нелепый как: Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, номинант Пулитцеровской премии, надоедливый придурок, как ни посмотри_  
  
Шерлок хихикал сам над собой.  
  
 _Погодите, Уильям ваше первое имя? Доктор Джон Х. Уотсон, самый продаваемый автор_  
  
Врать через экран было просто.  
  
 _Да. Назван в честь моего кузена. Вы хотели что-то рассказать о нём? Он нагрубил вам?_    
  
 _Нет, что за нелепость. Джон Х. Уотсон  
  
Это вы нелепы. ШХ_  
  
Шерлок с минуту ждал ответ.  
  
 _Мне стоит настроиться на серьёзный лад. Просто собираюсь рассказать. Я встретил вашего кузена, мы пообедали, как на свидании. Но вы мне очень нравитесь, так я и сказал ему. Знаю, это слишком откровенно, но я предпочитаю быть честным. ДУ_  
  
Шерлок немного подождал, обдумывая ответ, а затем появилось ещё одно сообщение.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, не думайте, что я чудик. ДУ_  
  
 _Джон, чудики – мой любимый тип. Но должен признать, я боюсь встречи с вами. Думаю, вы будете разочарованы. У меня сложный характер. Я делаю всякое, чтобы люди держались подальше. ШХ  
  
Например? ДУ_  
  
(Вру тебе, о том, кто я на самом деле. Прикидываюсь своим кузеном. Упускаю любую возможность рассказать тебе правду.)   
  
 _Иногда часами молчу. Просто думаю. ШХ_  
  
 _Больше времени, чтобы писать. Я буду рад поговорить с вами, когда вы будете готовы. ДУ_  
  
Шерлок почти признался из-за слов Джона, что он с радостью поговорит с Шерлоком, когда тот будет готов. Он не смог. Он был эгоистом и хотел провести с Джоном больше времени, прежде чем Джон отвергнет его.   
  
 _Я играю на скрипке. Иногда это просто расстроенный визг, когда я в дурном настроении. ШХ  
  
Люблю скрипку. Я играл на кларнете в школе, и он всегда визжал. Мне понравится всё, что вы играете. ДУ  
  
Джон, запаситесь терпением. Я скандальный и не часто завязываю отношения. У меня даже нет друзей. ШХ  
  
Есть как минимум один._  
  
Скоро и его не будет.  
  
 _Всего два дня до того, как я услышу ваши стихи и увижусь с вами. Я знаю, что вы не любите толпы или чтения. Я буду там. Даже если вы сыграете на визжащей скрипке. ДУ  
  
Джон, надеюсь, вы будете рады увидеть меня. Но я боюсь, всё будет не так. ШХ  
  
Нет, Шерлок. Нет. Я очень жду нашей встречи. Вы - это ваши стихи, и наши «послания», и переписка. Знаю, наше знакомство прошло негладко, но ваша поэзия, ваше сердце – прекрасны. Вам просто стоит чаще общаться с людьми. ДУ_   
  
Шерлок потёр глаза, их щипало от слёз и усталости. Он послал Джону ещё одно стихотворение. Финальный аккорд перед выставкой.   
  
 _Джон, вот последнее стихотворение. Затем мне придётся отключиться. Увидимся через два дня. ШХ_  
  
 ** _Осень_  
  
 _Я осени дитя. Бабье лето, затем мороз в окне на стёклах лёгкий и лёд.  
  
Падают листья и обнажаются ветви,  
Красиво готовятся к зимнему сну.  
  
Тепло ожидает холодов и снегов,  
Костры кустов трепещут красой безлистной, окутаны снежинками._  
  
Краса застыла в ожидании ползущей тьмы морозной.   
На книжных распродажах в День Труда и в декабре   
Скачок температуры за мгновенье, сладостное небо, холодная земля, трава сухая, солнце греет.  
  
И осень в замешательстве,  
Как всё ещё себя вести,  
Качаясь взмахами от пота на челе до кабеля разрыва.  
  
 _Ты ждёшь у маятника более разумного сезона._** *  
  
Шерлок намеревался сразу же выключить компьютер, но не смог. Он подождал несколько минут, а затем прочитал сообщение от Джона.  
  
 _Ох, Шерлок._  
  
Шерлок выключил компьютер, несколько слезинок скатилось по его подбородку.  
Он смог уснуть только из-за истощения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * оригинал стихотворения
> 
> Fall
> 
> I am a fall child. Indian summer, then cool frost on window panes and glass.
> 
> Leaves changing and branches becoming bare   
> Beautiful preparing winter slumber
> 
> The warmth expecting cold and snow snaps  
> Beauty fire bushes shivering off leaves as small snowflakes drop
> 
> Beauty waiting for the creep of cold and dark   
> On the bookends of Labor Day and December  
> A surprise of temperature by moment, sweet skies, cold ground, dry grass, warming sun
> 
> Fall does not know how to behave   
> how to be still  
> Rocking in a sway from sweat on brow to ripped cable-knit
> 
> You wait in a pendulum swing for a more reasonable season


	14. Читальное дерево

Шерлок хотел уползти, убежать, уйти. И никогда не возвращаться.  
В детстве, когда он был напуган или чувствовал себя одиноким, он шёл на задний двор к своему любимому дереву.  
Оно было изогнуто в форме идеального сидения посередине, где все ветви собирались в виде чаши. Его ветки простирались на мили, по крайней мере, так казалось маленькому мальчику. Он сидел в сердцевине, где встречались все ветви, спрятанный от всего мира. А книги были его лучшими подругами.  
  
В конце концов, дерево зачахло и его пришлось срубить.  
  
Он плакал целыми днями. Прежде чем дерево унесли, он взял кусочек коры. Он брал кору с собой на каждое выступление, всякий раз, когда волновался, он сжимал её, чтобы не забывать дышать и изо всех сил избегать тревоги.  
  
Без дерева пожарная лестница стала его взрослым убежищем. Далеко от земли, близко к солнцу, с превосходным ветерком. Он взял ноутбук и молескин, продолжая сочинять и исправлять отрывки для Экспо и полные версии для книги. Он успевает в срок.  
  
Каждое стихотворение было о Джоне. Афганистан, пески, одиночество, желание быть понятым, горе, возвращение. Всё это, в какой-то мере, было вдохновением мужчины, который встречался с ним под именем Уильям Холмс и говорил с ним через сообщения в блоге.   
  
Он прижал колени к груди. Джон предпочёл Шерлока тому, кого видел во плоти. Он знал его лишь как поэта, но всё равно выбрал его. Это знание поможет ему держаться, когда Джон уйдёт. Когда больше не будет сообщений, а только неловкие встречи на общих литературных событиях, или, если ему повезёт увидеть Джона в кофейне, и они притворятся, что не знают друг друга. Шерлок мог справиться с горем, одиночеством и ощущением инаковости. За тридцать лет он привык к этим чувствам. Поэзия поможет перенести боль разочарования.   
  
Он потерял счёт времени, наблюдая, как движутся и меняют очертания облака, когда услышал сигнал телефона. Новое сообщение в его блоге, смс, спрашивающее, чем он занимается и готов ли к завтрашнему дню, если он всё в порядке, то, как держится его голос.  
  
Несколько сообщений от Майкрофта.  
Большая часть сообщений в блоге была от Джона.  
Он не ответил ни на одно из них.  
  
Шерлок готовился к неизбежному раскрытию истины, кем он был на самом деле перед Джоном, его лжи, и Джон больше не поддержит его. Он не понимал, почему это вызвало память о читальном дереве, но горе было таким же, напоминающим боль той потери.   
Ближе к вечеру сообщения участились. Он получил ещё одно от Джона. (Откуда у него мой номер?) А, Уильям.  
  
 _Уильям, я не пытаюсь быть придурком после всего, но Шерлок не отвечает. Я знаю, что он беспокоился о завтрашнем дне. Ты слышал о нём что-нибудь? Он в порядке? Джон Уотсон_  
  
Шерлок не ответил и в этот раз.  
  
Ближе к вечеру написал Грег. Затем опять. Затем позвонил. Он не обращал внимания.  
Грега пустила домовладелица Шерлока, после того, как тот безответно стучался в дверь.  
  
Шерлок молчал, он знал, что Грег говорил, но не разбирал слов.  
  
(Вот как болит разбитое сердце. Что за вздор. Я едва знал его.)  
  
Грег усадил Шерлока в кресло, сделал ему чай, заказал еду. Шерлок двигался, как от него ожидали.  
  
— Шерлок, — сказал Грег. Шерлок поднял глаза, — Я звал тебя по имени пять минут. Что случилось?  
  
— Джон.  
  
— Это из-за того, что ты притворялся кем-то в кофейне? — Грег предложил ему попить и поесть ещё.  
  
— Да, он скоро обнаружит, что я тот самый человек из кофейни и возненавидит меня…  
  
— Хватит, Шерлок. Он знает меня. Он знает, что я  _твой_  агент. Мы старались не говорить с ним в кофейне, но мы странно посмотрели на него, когда он спросил, знаем ли твоего кузена Уильяма. Майкрофт едва сдержался от презрительной мины.  
  
Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Шерлок, он может это заподозрить и ждать, что ты расскажешь ему. Я не понимаю, как он не сложил два и два, и не понял, что ты притворяешься своим кузеном…  
  
Шерлок пропустил пальцы через волосы, потёр лицо. Он старался не расплакаться снова:  
— Я просто знаю, что он возненавидит меня.  
  
— Перестань. Писатели и известные люди делают так время от времени. Прячутся за псевдонимами, чтобы понравится людям сами по себе, а не из-за своей славы. Объясни ему.  
  
Шерлок не ответил, но принялся ковыряться в еде.  
  
— Ты готов читать завтра? Он будет там.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Телефон Грега зазвонил, «Прости, Шерлок, это начальник». Грег ответил, серьёзно глядя на Шерлока, пока слушал, что ему говорят. — Хорошо, я понял, я поговорю с ним об этом.  
  
Грег положил телефон и заглянул Шерлоку в глаза.  
— Джон Х. Уотсон звонил в офис весь день, пытаясь связаться с тобой. Он пришёл, чтобы встретиться с тобой, но ушёл, потому, что ему не было назначено. Он беспокоился за тебя. Ты потратил слишком много сил на поиски предлогов, почему ты не способен  _нравиться_  людям, в то время как я верю, что есть человек влюблённый в тебя, который отчаянно пытался удостовериться, что ты в порядке.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на смертельно уставшего Грега. И тихо произнёс:  
— Я собираюсь немного поиграть на скрипке, а затем пораньше лечь спать. Я написал все стихи.  
  
— Я также пришёл сказать, что Джон Х. Уотсон будет читать отрывок своего нового романа сразу же после тебя. Я не смог перенести выступление на потом. Но я отменил твоё присутствие в кабинке. После того, как прочитаешь, можешь остаться послушать Джона или можешь уйти. Я буду там, чтобы помочь тебе.  
  
Шерлок поблагодарил его, затем взял скрипку и натёр струны канифолью. Он знал, какое стихотворение прочитает. По крайней мере, в этих строчках он честно выразит своё душевное состояние.


	15. Следуй за мной к читальному дереву

Шерлок отдохнул, но не смог уснуть. Он открыл окно в три часа ночи, слушал пение птиц, и ощущал дуновение ветерка. Он помылся, оделся, побрился и уложил распушившиеся завитки волос.   
  
Он надел ту же одежду, в которой был, когда последний раз видел Джона в кофейне. Он хотел чувствовать связь между ними.  
Шерлок слонялся по квартире, трижды проверив содержимое сумки. Ноутбук. Молескин. Ручки. Копии стихов крупным шрифтом.  
Кора читального дерева лежала в кармане.  
  
Грег и Майкрофт писали тысячу раз, чтобы убедиться, что он в пути. Он выключил телефон. Художники выставки соберутся к 7 утра. Он прибыл двумя минутами позже. Обычно Шерлок приходил за полчаса до начала. К счастью, Грег общался с тусовкой на завтраке. Экспо проводилась в большом конференц-зале, где у писателей и художников были собственные раздевалки.  
  
Грег присутствовал за завтраком от имени Шерлока. Шерлок пошёл за Майкрофтом в свою комнату. Они уселись друг напротив друга в тишине. Майкрофт даже не пытался завязать разговор, но настоял, чтобы Шерлок включил телефон, чтобы быть на связи с Грегом.  
  
Грег написал в 7:15:  
 _Джон здесь и спрашивает о тебе. Я сказал, что ты тут, репетируешь и пока не можешь говорить._    
  
Следующее взаимодействие с Джоном будет не таким приятным.  
  
Шерлок сосредоточился на своём новом стихотворении. Оно намного длиннее других его работ и стало жемчужиной нового сборника. С этим дополнением и некоторыми правками у него было достаточно стихов для Грега, чтобы тот начал работать над публикацией.  
По крайней мере, душевные страдания придали ему сил писать от всего сердца. Он не привык к чувству утраты, так как раньше нечего было хранить или терять.  
  
Майкрофт приобнял Шерлока и проводил его к краю маленькой сцены. Он протянул брату бутылку воды, продолжая держать за плечо, пока Грег представлял его. Никто кроме Майкрофта не заметил его дрожь.  
  
Грег кивнул Майкрофту и начал говорить:  
— Шерлок Холмс один из величайших поэтов нашего времени. Он получил множество наград, включая премию Артура Ренза*, премию памяти Шелли* и был номинирован на Пулитцеровскую премию. Как вы знаете, мистер Холмс редко выступает на публике. Так как сегодня здесь собралось гораздо больше народа, чем в прошлых местах, его брат Майкрофт будет с ним рядом на сцене —  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Майкрофта и сжал его руку, прошептав «спасибо». В любой другой день он бы высмеял поддержку.   
  
— поэтому проявите великодушие и доброту. Мы приветствуем Шерлока Холмса, нашего первого чтеца.  
  
Бурные аплодисменты. Грег улыбался и хлопал, глядя на Шерлока. Майкрофт проводил его на подиум, помог поставить воду и разложил бумаги. Шерлок приподнял микрофон чуть повыше, у него тряслись пальцы. Шерлок не услышал потрясённых вздохов, криков, шума людей, покидающих свои места. Он смотрел вниз, пытаясь представить, что Джона здесь нет. Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, Майкрофт приблизился, так что их руки соприкоснулись.  
  
Он открыл рот. Вдохнул. Положил руку в карман, дотронулся до коры и был готов начать. Его глубокий баритон окреп, хотя всё ещё подрагивал.  
  
 _ **Следуй за мной к читальному дереву**_  
 _Бегом к читальному дереву, сидеть в его ветвях, мой первый друг,_  
О пиратах книги и о битвах, о поцелуях в свете луны,  
О странах заморских книги, из других часовых поясов,  
О героях, спасающих дев из беды,  
О злодейках с жаждой убийств,  
О любви, свободе, войне.  
Следуй за мной к читальному дереву,  
Ветви простёрлись к берегу Франции, Канадской земле, аргентинским лугам и Афгана пескам.  
В сени ветвей прочтём наши первые повести,  
Рассказы бывалых и о любви,  
Истории для никого, только для нас,  
Всплывшие словно записки в бутылках.  
Толстые ветки и сильные, их хватит на нас двоих.  
Дарит оно нам крону свою и тень, связи с запретом и время пески.   
Хватит ствола, чтобы спрятаться мне,  
Я наблюдаю:  
Сияет твоя красота в солнечных зайчиках сквозь листья зелёные,  
Сияет твоя красота с первым снегом, приправившим грубую кору,  
Сияет твоя красота, когда листья опали в сухую траву,  
Сияет твоя красота с бутонами карими распустившихся листьев.  
Возьму твою красоту, слова и истории   
В каждый путь  
И сезон.  
Мчимся мы с бешеной скоростью к читальному нашему дереву.  
Бежать хочу рука об руку, пальцы сцепив,  
Спрятаться проще:  
Удержит крона зимой нас, обнимет, даруя тепло,  
Тенью накроет летом,  
Нараспашку, невинное осенью, лентой обвязано и обнажённое,  
Прекрасно весной, в то время года, что мы разделяли истории.  
Мой первый друг,  
Не найду сказку об искуплении, или прощении глупости будничной,  
В дрожь меня бросило от всего, что я сделал,  
Сжёг я читальное наше дерево,  
Снял кору  
И ветви срубил,  
Солью присыпал почву,  
Вырвал корни я из земли.   
Нет историй совместных у нас,  
Нет защиты от непогоды,  
Нет записок в бутылках, из-за моря приплывших,  
К ступням прибитых твоим с надеждой, что прочитаешь,  
Мокрые письма вскроешь под древом читальным.*  
  
Майкрофт провожает его со сцены сразу после окончания. Шерлок слышит гром аплодисментов, чувствует, как Грег похлопывает его по спине. Он молчит.  
Шерлок находит ближайший выход и бежит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стихотворение в оригинале:
> 
> Follow Me to the Reading Tree
> 
> Running to the reading tree, sitting in its branches, my first friend  
> Books of pirates, war, kisses in blankets of moonlight  
> Books of lands across oceans, time zones  
> Heroes rescuing the damsels in distress  
> Villains in murderous intent   
> Love, liberty, war  
> Follow me to the reading tree  
> Branches wide and stretching to France's coast, Canadian soil, Argentine grasslands, Afghan sand  
> Under the branches we read our first stories  
> Our seasoned and loved stories  
> The stories we've told no one but one another  
> Washed up as stories in bottles  
> The branches are wide enough, strong enough, to keep us both  
> She gives us her branches, her shade, the ties from embargoes and hourglasses  
> The trunk is large enough for me to hide behind   
> I watch  
> Your beauty is best under mottled sunlight through green leaves  
> Your beauty is best with first snow peppered across rough bark  
> Your beauty is best when the leaves are piled in spiky grass  
> Your beauty is best with the brown buds of unfurling leaves  
> I will take your beauty, your words, your stories   
> In any way  
> In any season  
> We run at breakneck pace toward our reading tree  
> I want to run hand in hand, fingers wrapped together  
> Hiding is easier  
> The shade holds us in winter, hollowed together, sharing warmth  
> Shading in summer  
> Open and virginal in fall, laid stripped and bare  
> Beauty in spring, the season we shared stories  
> My first friend  
> I cannot find a tale of redemption or forgiveness of simple foolishness  
> I shake for what I've done  
> I've burned our reading tree  
> Stripped bark  
> Ripped branches  
> Salted soil  
> Torn the roots up from the ground  
> We have no shared stories   
> Without protection from seasons  
> Without sending messages in bottles across the sea  
> Washing up near your feet in hopes you'll read them  
> Unrolling the damp messages under the reading tree
> 
> * Премия Артура Ренза была основана в 1998 году его вдовой Пейдж Ренз. Артур Ф. Ренз - спортивный журналист и поэт.  
> Премию размером в 20000 долларов вручает Американская академия искусств и литературы раз в три года выдающимся поэтам.
> 
> * Премия памяти Шелли от Американского Сообщества Поэтов - основана по завещанию Мэри П. Сирз, и названа в честь поэта Перси Биши Шелли. Премия размером от 6 до 9 тысяч долларов вручается американским поэтам, отбираемым по таланту и актуальности. Призёра выбирают трое поэтов, по одному назначают президенты Рэдклиффа (колледж) и Беркли (университет), а третьего - Совет общества.  
> _____________________________
> 
> J.Sigerson:   
> Дерево https://g2goutside.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/reading-tree.jpg


	16. Редберд (Купидон)

Шерлок бежит до самого парка, находящегося в нескольких кварталах от своей квартиры. Он думает, что должно быть занятно выглядит со стороны. Высокий мужчина с чёрными, кудрявыми волосами, скачущий через улицы по пешеходным переходам, перепрыгивающий небольшие препятствия. После второй мили он хотел было вызвать такси, но он оставил свою сумку, ноутбук и телефон на Экспо. Он рад, что у него нет никакой связи. До него не добраться. Он может потонуть в одиночестве и страданиях.   
  
Молодая пара катит ребёнка в коляске. Они достают его и отправляют поиграть под самым большим деревом в парке. Через несколько минут приходит другая пара с малышом, они разрешают детям играть вместе, трогать друг друга, траву, ноги родителей.  
Он чувствует мокрые дорожки в уголках глаз. Как бы повернула его жизнь, если бы он узнал Джона в молодости? В детстве? Стал бы он другим, если бы у него был настоящий друг или любящий парень, хоть раз в жизни?   
  
Солнце нагревало его лицо. Он чувствовал, что щёки и нос начинают обгорать, но не мог заставить себя уйти из парка. Он снял куртку и закатал рукава рубашки, расстегнул верхние пуговицы.  
  
Отдых в одиночестве был успокоительным, умиротворённым и расслабляющим для головы. Он знал, что находился в укромном месте. Он свыкся с благодарностью, что у него нет денег на покупку чего-нибудь для облегчения боли.  
  
Пары удалялись из парка с детьми на хвосте. Шерлок посмотрел на часы. Выставка всё ещё идёт, но Джон, скорее всего, уже выступил. Он расстроился, что не слышал, как Джон читал свою новую работу, но, может, удастся найти запись на ютубе.  
Шерлок погрузился в мысли о речи Джона, или на чём сосредоточится Джон для своего нового проекта.  
  
От размышлений Шерлока отвлекла большая рыжая собака без поводка, несущаяся к нему наперерез, вывалив язык. Со своей длинной шерстью и узкой мордой, она, казалось, была в состоянии постоянной радости. Он услышал, как крикнул мужчина вдалеке.  
Собака запрыгнула на Шерлока, облизывая его, виляя задом, пока Шерлок чесал у неё за ушами. Шерлок любил собак, но у его мамы была аллергия. Он продолжал гладить собаку и позволил ей лизнуть себя, в надежде, что крикнувший мужчина и был хозяином.  
  
— Редберд! — гаркнул мужчина всего в нескольких шагах. Шерлок поднял глаза.  
  
Это был Джон.  
  
Шерлок не мог пошевелиться, его пригвоздила собака. Он не мог перестать смотреть на Джона, который был ещё более прекрасен, чем в прошлый раз. Он был с нечитаемым выражением лица.   
  
— Я надеялся, что это ты, — сказал он мягко, потянул Редберда к себе и пристегнул обратно, — когда я увидел тебя как Уильяма в кофейне с Грегом, я понадеялся, что это и был настоящий Шерлок. Вы оба довольно сильно нравились мне. Показалось слишком редким совпадением.  
  
Шерлок часто и мелко дышал. Джон сел около него на скамейку, взял его руку, приказав Редберду сидеть.  
  
— Почему ты сбежал? Я не сержусь.  
  
— Как ты нашёл меня? — Шерлок снова задрожал. Джон сжал его руку.  
  
— Грег подкинул мне несколько версий. Если бы тебя не было в парке, я собрался дожидаться у твоего дома.   
  
— Я зол на тебя — начал Джон. Шерлок попытался вытащить руку, но Джон лишь сжал её – но я знаю тебя, начинаю узнавать тебя на самом деле. Просто мне больно, что ты не доверял мне.   
  
Шерлок почувствовал, что Джон придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Шерлок, почему ты не рассказал мне? Почему убежал после своего выступления?  
  
Шерлок позволил правде вырваться наружу. Он не мог остановиться, глаза наполнились слезами:  
— Я не ожидал, что ты так поступишь. Простишь. Я думал, ты не захочешь видеть меня. Все знают, что со мной трудно. Я не нравлюсь людям…  
  
— О, Шерлок, — начал Джон, зарываясь пальцами тому в загривок. Не для того, чтобы притянуть, а просто напомнить, что он рядом. И Шерлок не мог убежать на этот раз. Из-за Редберда на его ноге и руки Джона Шерлок не мог уйти.  
  
— Ты говоришь это сам себе, Шерлок? Чтобы другие держались подальше? Потому что это неправда. Я искал тебя везде, достал твоего агента, твоего издателя, наматывал круги у кофейни. Я так отчаянно надеялся, что мужчина из кофейни, с которым было так здорово общаться, был тем же, у кого добрая и открытая душа, выраженная в его стихах. Ты наделал много глупостей. Но это ничего не значит. Ты был просто напуган.  
  
— Прости, — Шерлок начал плакать по-настоящему, опустив лицо, напоминая себе дышать, не прекращая всхлипывать.   
  
— Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. Тебе не за что извиняться, — Джон нежно взял подбородок Шерлока, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, - нам надо поговорить. Я не могу взять Редберда в кофейню. Мы можем пойти к тебе?  
  
Шерлок побледнел.  
  
— Просто поговорить.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Отлично. Но я не…  
  
— Хватит говорить, что ты не. Ты нравишься мне, весь целиком, и я хочу узнать тебя. Насколько ты мне позволишь. Я побежал за тобой, потому что хотел рассказать тебе мою историю. Хотел, чтобы ты объяснил мне свои стихи. Я схватил свою собаку и начал поиски. Мне было важно найти тебя, а теперь я знаю, что два моих любимых человека – одно лицо.  
  
Шерлок отвёл взгляд. Глаза Джона были такими ярко синими, и он ослепительно улыбался. Шерлок наклонился, чтобы приласкать собаку, пропуская пальцы через шерсть.  
  
— Почему ты взял собаку с собой?  
  
— Майкрофт сказал, что ты любишь собак. 


	17. Бальзам

Было так просто гулять с Джоном. У них была разница в росте, но их руки соприкасались, покачиваясь на ходу. Тротуары заполонили семьи, спешащие насладиться выходным, друзья пересмеивающиеся друг с другом, парочки на свиданиях.   
  
Джон крепко держал Редберда сбоку. Хороший пёс, он время от времени принюхивался, но держался рядом с Джоном и Шерлоком. Со стороны, подумал Шерлок, они выглядели как пара, выгуливающая собаку.   
  
Всю прогулку Шерлок мысленно оценивал свою квартиру. Ему есть чего стесняться? Самое худшее, что он вспомнил, было его собрание книг Джона Уотсона и несколько тарелок в раковине. И то, и другое не имело значения.   
  
Шерлок знал, что он был отшельником, но он и не представлял насколько, пока не застыл перед дверью своего дома. Он заметил, что часто и мелко дышит. Джон ласково положил ладонь ему на предплечье.  
  
— Джон, единственные люди, которые были у меня в гостях это — мой агент, он же парень моего брата, мой брат и мои родители.  
  
Редберд сел, виляя хвостом, выжидательно глядя на обоих мужчин. Джон придвинулся ближе к Шерлоку.  
  
— Шерлок, если тебе неудобно, я могу зайти в другой раз, или мы можем встретиться в кофейне на другой день…  
  
— Нет, нет. Я просто объясняю. Если я стану… почему я… Меня сложно понять, — Шерлок потёр загривок. Кожа была тёплой.  
  
— Кажется, ты немного обгорел, — сказал Джон, когда мягко коснулся носа и щёк Шерлока, - мы зайдём, просто поговорим, найдём что-нибудь от ожогов. Я же врач, в конце концов. Ничего не произойдёт. Всё будет в твоём темпе.   
  
Шерлок кивнул:  
— Но разве солнечный ожог не ниже твоего уровня?  
  
— Нет, Шерлок, не для тебя.   
  
Шерлок не уверен, он никогда не чувствовал себя так, потому что никогда не подпускал людей так близко или, потому что Джон на самом деле исключительный. У него нет понятия, почему такой чудесный человек добровольно проводит время с ним и преодолел такие препятствия, чтобы найти его.  
  
— Мой брат платит тебе… чтобы ты был со мной?  
  
Джон наклонился ближе:  
— Шерлок, он не подкупал меня, иначе я нашёл бы тебя быстрее. Пожалуйста, перестань анализировать. Ты нравишься мне, сам по себе, ты прекрасный. Пойдём в дом.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, с трудом повернув ключ в замке. Редберд от возбуждения почти протащил Джона вверх по лестнице. Шерлок подхватил Джона за руку, чтобы тот не упал вперёд. Их пальцы переплелись, когда они поднимались, а Редберд вёл их.  
  
Шерлок не убрал руку, даже когда было неловко открывать дверь в квартиру. Когда они переступили порог, Джон спросил, можно ли спустить Редберда с поводка. Шерлок просто отстегнул его, сел на пол и начал играть с собакой и гладить её. Джон присел рядом с ними, весёлый.   
Он оглянулся.  
  
— Что такое, Джон?  
  
Джон наблюдал, как Редберд прошёлся по кругу, а затем положил голову на колено Шерлоку.  
  
— У тебя есть только один стул, откидное кресло и письменный стол.  
  
Шерлок поглаживал уши Редберда пока объяснял:  
— Ну, они только для меня. Конечно, мне никогда не нужно было два.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, наклонился вперёд на коленях, слегка провёл рукой по его щеке. Шерлок не пошевелился.  
  
— Шерлок, у тебя есть аптечка?  
  
Он кивнул, указывая под раковину. Джон достал её. Редберд, который обычно всюду следовал за Джоном, не поднял головы с колена Шерлока. Джону пришлось сдвинуть собаку, чтобы приблизиться к Шерлоку.   
  
Джон откопал маленькую бутылочку алоэ вера, и нанёс мягкими движениями на покрасневший нос, щёки и шею Шерлока. Шерлок сглотнул. Джон улыбнулся своей прекрасной сияющей улыбкой, и Шерлок на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он сосредоточился на мягких, но мозолистых пальцах Джона, пробегавшихся по лицу. Неприятный жар сменился потребностью потянуться за прикосновениями Джона. Редберд тяжело дышал ему в бедро.  
  
Шерлок, со всё ещё закрытыми глазами, сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
  
Когда он открыл их, Джон придвинулся ближе, разглядывая каждую чёрточку Шерлока. Он откинул несколько кудряшек, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку прямо в глаза.  
  
— Ужасно романтично накладывать бальзам на твои солнечные ожоги? — сказал Джон ласково, пропустив пальцы через кудри, — не против, если я поцелую тебя, Шерлок? Один маленький поцелуй?  
  
Шерлок кивнул.   
  
Джон наклонился, Шерлок держал глаза открытыми. Когда он выдохнул, Джон нежно поцеловал его в губы. Он быстро разорвал поцелуй, но Шерлок наклонился вперёд, чтобы ответить. Шерлок держал Джона за руку, притягивая его ближе. Пёс всё ещё сидел возле Шерлока, и теперь Джон был точно также зажат. Он потянул спину.   
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему люди покупают больше одного предмета мебели, — Шерлок улыбнулся Джону, и тот усмехнулся, — давай я покажу тебе, где я обычно сижу и думаю. Шерлок повёл его к своей спальне, и тот поднял бровь. — Нет… хотя это спальня… Я имею в виду…  
  
— Шерлок, всё в порядке. Иди вперёд, — улыбка Джона была великолепна. Однажды Шерлока спросили, почему он никогда не пишет любовные стихи. Он просто сказал, что они ему не нравятся. Будучи с Джоном, даже такое короткое время, его сердце и мысли ускорились. Он мог написать тысячи любовных стихотворений не останавливаясь.   
Шерлок отвернулся от Джона и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Его потряхивало, когда он открыл окно в спальне, а затем шагнул на пожарную лестницу.  
  
Он ожидал, что Джон присоединится, но тот всё ещё оставался в комнате, оглядываясь.  
— Ты чуть выше меня. Не знаю, смогу ли вылезть.   
  
— Давай, — Шерлок помог Джону поднять ноги на край карниза и на металлическую конструкцию пожарной лестницы. Было невероятно неловко. Они разразились смехом, когда оба очутились на потёртом полу.   
  
Шерлок подложил свой пиджак, чтобы Джон мог удобно устроиться. Они сидели бок о бок, Джон ласково положил руку на плечо Шерлока.  
  
— Это твоё новое читальное дерево, да? — Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон пригладил его волосы и коротко поцеловал в лоб.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, вытащив кору своего дерева из кармана:  
— Вот что от него осталось. Я беру её с собой, когда мне приходится посещать скопления людей или чтения. Я трогаю её и вспоминаю… Видимо, я чувствую себя в безопасности.   
  
Джон обхватывает Шерлока двумя руками, и тот опирается на грудь Джона.  
  
— Шерлок, твоё стихотворение было о дереве. А о чём ещё?  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, подтягивая руки Джона ближе. Он повернул голову, так что его губы оказались прямо на челюсти Джона:  
— Я чувствую себя в безопасности, и чувствовал, с тобой. И я боялся, что испортил всё между нами, ещё до того, как мы начали.  
  
Джон посмотрел вниз на Шерлока.  
Шерлок чувствовал себя смелее под его взглядом. Он положил пальцы на основание шеи Джона и притянул его для поцелуя. Это был более глубокий, голодный поцелуй. Шерлок растерялся и слегка опьянел, когда они разорвали поцелуй.   
  
Они сидели в тишине какое-то время. Джон захихикал, и Шерлок почувствовал, как от смеха трясётся его тело:  
— Ну, так что, могу я заменить «Уильяма Холмса» в своём телефоне на «Шерлока Холмса», да?   
  
Шерлок кивнул, от смущения зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи Джона. Редберд залаял, Джон последний раз сжал Шерлока:  
— Мне пора домой, нужно покормить Редберда. Я напишу тебе позже.   
  
Шерлок закусил губу:  
— Я сбежал, оставив все свои вещи. Они все на выставке. У меня нет телефона.  
  
Джон быстро поцеловал его в губы:  
— Ты глупый. Вот, держи мой. Попроси Грега или своего брата принести всё тебе.  
  
После того как Джон ушёл, после коротких прощальных поцелуев, с Редбердом, рвущимся на поводке, Шерлок писал пока не уснул за столом. Он проснулся, когда Грег принёс его вещи с выставки.  
После чего он вышел из-за стола и забрался в кровать, где беспробудно проспал до раннего утра следующего дня. 


	18. Консультирующий Cosmopolitan

Шерлок Холмс, вечный затворник и холостяк, спал до 11:57. Его режим, работавший как часы последние пять лет, начиная с колледжа, нарушился. Он проснулся сбитый с толку, не понимая, какой это день.  
  
Вчерашние события истощили его. Публичное чтение. Нахождение среди людей. Он излил душу в глубоко личном стихотворении.   
Раскрылся перед Джоном Уотсоном.  
Джон Уотсон простил его.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел в телефон. Нет сообщений. Он кружил по квартире тридцать минут. В неуверенности, кто должен сделать первый шаг, пугаясь последствий, и того, что если они действительно начали встречаться. Он сел в кресло, вспомнив грустное замечание Джона о том, что его квартира не предназначена для гостей.   
  
Он написал Джону «ты занят?», но стёр не отправив.  
  
Он задавался вопросом, должен ли позвонить Джон. Он не особо понимал правила. Он посмотрел несколько интернет-журналов, большая часть которых была посвящена отношениям между женщинами и мужчинами.  
В «Cosmopolitan» была статья о том, как «удовлетворить вашего мужчину в постели», но советы оказались нелепыми. Шерлок ждал. Он выпил кофе, побродил по комнате, услышал звонок. Он ненавидел говорить по телефону, слишком это навязчиво, но он поднял трубку. Ради Джона.  
  
— Привет, Шерлок, — произнёс Джон отчётливо, немного усталым голосом, — я был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы лечь вовремя, так что я спал.   
  
— Ладно, — голос Шерлока почти перешёл на шёпот. Он до боли смущался. И устал от этого. Хотел бы он измениться по щелчку или найти волшебную кнопку. Он был ужасно разочарован собой.   
  
— Хочешь приехать? У меня прекрасный рабочий кабинет. Хватит места и для тебя.  
  
Джон. Джон, который с лёгкостью заводил друзей, у которого было больше одного набора мебели, приглашал его в гости и поработать. Он задумался, как выглядит его квартира, или, может, у него дом.  
  
— Шерлок, ты ещё здесь?  
  
— Да, я просто… Не знаю, как это сделать, — Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы.  
  
— Сделать что?  
  
— Просто. Это. Свидания. Как мне тебя называть? Как мы это сделаем? Мы встречаемся? — Шерлок не мог остановиться, — я читал пару журналов об отношениях и не знаю, можно ли их применить к нам…  
  
— О, Шерлок. Всё в порядке. Мы это просто мы. Если ты хочешь.  
  
— Да. Да, я хочу, — он услышал тихий смех Джона.   
  
Джон назвал Шерлоку адрес. Он предложил заехать, и Шерлок подумал, что тот боится, вдруг он передумает.  
  
В одном из журналов говорилось, что если твой парень приглашал тебя провести вечер, тебе стоит взять сумку с вещами. Шерлок спросил Джона:  
— Я прочитал в журнале, что мне надо взять сумку на случай… на случай, если я останусь на ночь. Но я не уверен, может, я чересчур тороплюсь.  
  
— Ох, Шерлок, ты такой невинный.  
  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул:  
— Я не невинный. Просто… у меня не было отношений.  
  
— Вызови такси, приезжай. Мы будем просто самими собой. Повеселимся.   
  
Шерлок не помнил, веселился ли он когда-нибудь, но попытаться стоило. В большой вещевой мешок он сложил ноутбук, телефон, зарядку, одежду, туалетные принадлежности, и в последнюю минуту — книги Джона.  
Сумка была собрана и выглядела так, будто он отправляется в отпуск на неделю.   
Когда он вышел из квартиры и погрузился в такси, он почувствовал, как порхают бабочки в животе. Поездка до Джона заняла двадцать минут, но он так разволновался, что едва удержался от соблазна попросить водителя развернуться. Джон стоял на крыльце, когда машина подъехала, и подошёл к двери. Слишком поздно разворачиваться.   
  
— Привет, — сказал Шерлок, с трудом нащупывая деньги для таксиста. Его ладони вспотели. Джон улыбался, вытаскивая сумку Шерлока с заднего сидения.  
  
— Господи, Шерлок, что там такое, — Джону не удалось перекинуть её через плечо, вместо этого он обхватил её обеими руками и неловко понёс впереди себя.  
  
— Там твои книги. И мои вещи.  
  
Джон ласково покачал головой.  
Шерлок окинул взглядом небольшой дом Джона. У него была веранда, а окна с передней стороны дома и дверь были украшены синими, жёлтыми и зелёными прямоугольниками витража. Сам дом был выкрашен в кирпичный красный, подчёркивающий цветные стёкла   
  
— Шерлок, ты заходишь? — Джон открыл дверь и поставил его сумку на порог.  
  
— У тебя красивый дом, — прошептал Шерлок, медленно поднимаясь по лестнице. Джон взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы.  
  
— Давай проведу экскурсию, — Джон повёл Шерлока через главный вход. Дом был тёплым, с лёгкими деревянными конструкциями и контрастными тёмно-синими и красными стенами. Под лестницей слева от главного входа была столовая с восемью стульями. В дальнем углу столовой находилась кухня с уголком, за ним заднее крыльцо, а самую большую комнату первого этажа занимал кабинет. Его стены были выкрашены в светло-коричневый, там стоял диван, огромный письменный стол и книжные полки от пола до потолка. Редберд спал на полу перед диваном.   
Шерлок увидел свои книги на столе Джона.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил Джон, пожимая его руку.  
  
Шерлок моргнул. У него появилось непреодолимое желание заплакать:  
— Твой дом напоминает мне… у моей бабушки был похожий дом. Мы обедали у неё каждое воскресенье. Она была добра и терпелива со мной.   
  
Джон погладил его руку:  
— Давай достанем твои книги, мои книги, пожалуй, из твоей сумки и положим их в кабинете. А потом поднимем твою сумку наверх.  
  
Джон не выпускал его руки, пока они поднимались. В коридоре была маленькая комната, которая вмещала только двуспальную кровать и комод с зеркалом. Там была белая ванная с джакузи, в которое, казалось, поместились бы трое. В конце коридора была большая спальня с гигантской кроватью, двумя креслами с высокими спинками и книжными полками.  
  
— Шерлок, — Джон держал его руку, — это моя спальня. Гостевая дальше по коридору. Если ты останешься потом, можешь занять любую комнату. И если ты останешься со мной, мы просто будем спать, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Джон положил его сумку в своей спальне.  
  
— Мы всегда можем перенести твою сумку в гостевую, ладно?  
  
Они спустились в кабинет, Джон высвободил руку только для того чтобы сесть рядом с ним на диван. Редберд перелёг под стол. Джон закинул руку на спинку дивана за Шерлоком.  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — Джон положил пальцы Шерлоку на подбородок, чтобы тот посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Я рад, что я здесь, — Шерлок попытался улыбнуться, но его губы тряслись, - я не помню, когда последний раз был у кого-то в гостях.  
  
Джон массировал шею Шерлока: «можно?». Шерлок ответил кивком. Они переглядывались какое-то время, а затем Джон пошёл в кухню, чтобы приготовить холодный чай. Шерлок позвал Редберда, который сразу запрыгнул на диван и к нему на колени. Шерлок гладил его шерсть.  
Когда Джон вернулся в кабинет с чаем, он обнаружил, что Шерлок спал, склонив голову набок, а Редбред сопел у него на коленях. 


	19. "Я играю на скрипке"

Шерлок проснулся с затёкшей шеей и чувствовал себя особенно тепло. Он открыл глаза, когда Редберд спрыгнул с него. Он оглянулся и позвал Джона.  
  
— Я здесь, Шерлок, — Джон сидел на дальнем конце дивана с блокнотом на коленях. Солнце клонило к закату. Джон придвинулся ближе и прикоснулся к щеке Шерлока.  
  
— Как долго я спал?  
  
— Час или может чуть дольше.   
  
Шерлок продолжал вращать шеей, словно пытаясь скинуть петлю с неё. Джон положил руку ему на загривок:  
— Иди сюда, попробую снять боль. Ты спал под странным углом.   
  
Шерлок придвинулся, а Джон пропустил руку, прижимая Шерлока к себе. Шерлок расположился как в колыбели в руках Джона и между его бёдер. Джон костяшками потёр шею Шерлока с обеих сторон, добавляя лёгкое давление кончиками пальцев на заднюю часть.   
Шерлок испытывал большое желание прижаться к Джону как можно сильнее. Он отклонился назад ещё больше, основание спины слегка касалось паха Джона. Джон прекратил массаж и обхватил Шерлока руками, прижимая его ещё плотнее. Джон покрывал лёгкими поцелуями его шею.   
  
— Стало получше? — Джон слегка перебирал пальцами по его рёбрам.  
  
— Да, — голос Шерлока дрогнул.  
  
— Это ничего? Что я тебя так держу?  
  
Шерлок развернулся лицом к Джону, крутясь, нечаянно потираясь об Джона.  
  
— Господи, Шерлок, осторожнее, — Джон улыбался, приспосабливаясь к долговязому поэту, так что Шерлок оказался сверху, и они почти лежали друг на друге.  
  
— Джон, почему я нравлюсь тебе?  
  
Джон ответил крепким поцелуем в губы, затем посмотрел в его глаза, откидывая волосы с его лица:  
— Ты напоминаешь мне самого себя. Когда я вернулся из армии, я был так одинок. Я отгородился от всех. Мой друг Майк Стэмфорд помогал мне в самые трудные времена. Я просто считаю тебя своим возлюбленным.  
  
Джон остановился, нахмурив брови и сжав губы. Он открыл рот, затем закрыл его. Он взял лицо Шерлока в руки и, наконец, спросил:  
— Что-то случилось, Шерлок? Если не хочешь говорить об этом, всё нормально.   
  
Шерлок на минуту задумался, слегка пробежавшись ладонями по рукам и груди Джона. Он почувствовал, как Джон шумно выдохнул.  
  
— У меня был парень — Дэнни, он был моим первым. Я поймал его за изменой, и был раздавлен. Я любил его. Я начал принимать таблетки, потому что он был моим единственным другом. Я был в реабилитационном центре, где взялся за сочинительство. Я переспал всего с несколькими людьми. Казалось бессмысленно, — Шерлок прижал Джона к себе, — меня никогда не называли возлюбленным раньше.   
  
— Я безнадёжный романтик. И я любитель брюнетов, которые пишут. Я буду называть тебя возлюбленным каждый день, если хочешь.  
Шерлок на минутку положил голову на грудь Джону. Джон напевал под нос, как будто утешая ребёнка, и Шерлок почувствовал, что снова засыпает.  
  
— Мы можем… — начал Шерлок, закусив губу, глядя вверх на Джона, — просто пойти в кровать? В смысле поспать? Я так устал. Думаю, это всё из-за постоянного окружения людей. Я вымотался.  
  
— Да, — Джон шутливо нажал Шерлоку на нос. Никто не прикасался к нему так с детства. — Но, знаешь, ты прекрасно читал. Я чуть не умер, когда услышал, как ты читаешь своё стихотворение, и ты был тем же самым человеком, с которым я набрался смелости заговорить в кофейне.  
  
Они осторожно съехали с дивана, Шерлок помог Джону подняться. Встали, недолго держась друг за друга. Джон отстранился, взял Шерлока за руку и повёл его к лестнице.  
Шерлок услышал клацанье лап Редберда, когда тот последовал за ними.  
Когда они добрались до спальни Джона, он положил сумку Шерлока на свою кровать королевских размеров. Шерлок озирался, чтобы получше рассмотреть большую комнату.  
  
— У тебя здесь камин. Могу я? — Шерлок указал на полку, на которой стояло множество фотографий и несколько литературных наград.   
  
— Да, давай расскажу.  
  
Шерлок брал каждое фото, пробегаясь по ним пальцами, когда Джон рассказывал о них. Его отчуждённая сестра, родители (покойные), множество его портретов, и одна большая фотография, на которой коренастый мужчина стоял рядом с Джоном, оба в военной форме.   
Голос Джона дрогнул, когда он говорил об этом фото:  
— Это Алан, мы встретились в Афганистане. Мы были вместе, насколько это возможно на войне. В тот день, когда меня подстрелили, мы были в засаде, и его убили, - Джон дотронулся до лица Алана на изображении, его черты выточены загаром афганского солнца. – Я думал, что никогда не переживу его потерю. Вот почему я начал писать.  
  
Джон с тоской посмотрел на фото. Шерлок поставил её на место, провёл пальцами по лицу Джона, по его скулам, покрывая поцелуями всё лицо, сцеловывая его солёные слёзы.  
  
— У тебя красивые руки, — сказал Джон, беря его руки, целуя его пальцы, ладони, притягивая снова ближе, — Руки музыканта. Ты играешь на пианино?  
  
Шерлок обхватил его шею, наклоняясь вниз, прислонился лбом ко лбу Джона:  
— Я играю на скрипке*.  
  
Глаза Джона расширились:  
— Ты потрясающий, — и нежно поцеловал его, язык Шерлока мягко проник в рот Джона. Несколько минут они просто целовались, пока Шерлок не обхватил его бёдра и прижал их к своим.  
  
— Пожалуйста, отведи меня в постель, правильно, — прорычал Шерлок на ухо Джону между жаркими поцелуями. Джон отстранился, взял лицо Шерлока в руки.  
  
— Я полностью помешан на тебе. Но не тороплю тебя. Ты останешься на ночь здесь. А я собираюсь закрыться в гостевой спальне. Не потому, что я не хочу сделать это, или потому, что мне плевать на тебя. Ты мне небезразличен, и нам надо подождать. Если мы начнём, я буду не в состоянии отпустить тебя.   
  
Джон поцеловал Шерлока, подержал его пальцы напоследок, перед тем как уйти.  
  
— Я закроюсь, но разбуди меня, когда сам проснёшься. Ванная здесь, сбоку от камина.  
  
Как бы Джон ни старался, он не смог заставить Редберда отойти от Шерлока. Собака свернулась в клубок под огромной кроватью, оставив Джона одного в гостевой спальне. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * здесь авторский ляп, Джон уже знал, что Шерлок играет на скрипке.


	20. Тревога

Предыдущей ночью Джону пришлось запереться в своей гостевой спальне. Шерлок мог принимать свои собственные решения, но с его застенчивостью и отсутствием опыта отношений, Джон не хотел торопить события. Он подскочил и повернулся в кровати, когда поднялось солнце, и свет пробился в окна, но, что на самом деле заставило его выпрыгнуть из кровати, так это громкий стук во входной двери и настойчивый звонок.   
  
Джон открыл дверь спальни и сбежал по лестнице, чтобы прекратить звон и стук, пока шум не разбудил Редберда и Шерлока. Он посмотрел в глазок и видео-экран (несколько месяцев назад у него побывала парочка чересчур усердных фанатов) и увидел на крыльце кого-то похожего на агента Шерлока и мужчину чуть выше.   
  
Джон открыл дверь на четверть и более высокий мужчина начал очень быстро говорить с Джоном, не позволяя тому вставить и слова. Его тембр и тон почти совпадали с Шерлоковыми, так что они были похожи в какой-то мере. Джона осенило – его брат со своим парнем, агентом Шерлока.  
  
— Вы видели Шерлока? Мы обошли два или три места, где он обычно бывает, и он не отвечает на телефон, а мы знаем, что он разговаривал с вами, и мы ничего не слышали от него в течение дня…   
  
Мужчина пониже с седыми волосами, положил руку на плечо брата Шерлока:  
— Майкрофт, ради всего святого.  
  
Майкрофт (конечно, имена "Майкрофт" и "Шерлок" идут в одном наборе) закрыл рот и попытался заглянуть внутрь.   
  
— Я Грег, — объяснил седовласый мужчина, здороваясь с Джоном за руку, — а это Майкрофт, брат Шерлока. Простите, мы очевидно разбудили вас. Он просто немного в ужасе, потому что Шерлок был очень предсказуем годами, а сейчас его нет дома, или в кофейне, или в парке, или в библиотеке. Или где-то с нами.   
  
— Заходите, — сказал Джон, провожая их бесшумно через гостиную в кабинет с диваном, где он предложил Грегу и Майкрофту присесть. Джон подумывал не рассказать ли Майкрофту, что он зацеловал до беспамятства его брата на этом диване вчера, но оставил слова при себе.   
  
— Я не представлял, что вы так жёстко контролируете его, — Джон плюхнулся в кресло, расположенное лицом к двоим мужчинам. — Он провёл здесь день и ночь. И я не думал, что он должен был докладываться.  
  
— Ну, после Экспо он сбежал, и мы беспокоились с тех пор, что он может снова сбежать, — Майкрофт прервался на середине предложения, затем продолжил, — он годами ни с кем не завязывал отношений. Он провёл ночь с вами?  
  
Джон выпрямился, осторожно подбирая слова, обратился к ним в более жёстком тоне:  
— Я с трудом понимаю, как то, что делает или не делает ваш взрослый брат, может быть вашим делом.  
  
Майкрофт наклонился вперёд:  
— Он до боли стеснительный, ни с кем не разговаривает, и ему нужна поддержка, когда он выходит в люди. Что делает вас таким особенным, что он внезапно меняет свои привычки за одну ночь?  
  
Джон откинулся назад, склонив голову набок, Грег переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Некоторое время все молчали.  
  
— Если я особенный, спросите Шерлока.  
  
Майкрофт встал, нависая над Джоном, пытаясь использовать свой рост для устрашения:  
— Какие у вас намерения относительно моего брата? Я постоянно тревожусь о нём.  
  
Джон не поднял глаз на Майкрофта. Он рассматривал свою обувь.   
  
— Вы собираетесь отвечать мне?  
  
— Вы собираетесь задавать вопрос, на который стоит ответить? Вы хотя бы знаете меня, вы неожиданно врываетесь в мой дом, даже не представляясь, затем начинаете стыдить меня за вашего взрослого брата…  
  
Джон услышал клацанье Редберда по полу, и мягкую поступь босого Шерлока. Шерлок появился в дверях кабинета, его волосы были в полном беспорядке, заломы простыней отпечатались на лице и руках.  
  
— Грег, Майкрофт, что вы здесь делаете?  
  
Редберд стоял сбоку от Шерлока.  
  
— Ты не отвечал на звонки, и мы хотели убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке…  
  
Джон хотел вставить замечание, но оборвал себя. Если он влезет в борьбу за Шерлока, то будет выглядеть не лучше тех дураков на своём диване.   
  
Грег поднялся:  
— Шерлок в порядке. Не вижу смысла продолжать.  
  
Майкрофт открыл было рот, но Грег шикнул на него. Майкрофт одарил Джона убийственным взглядом, но мимо Шерлока прошёл не говоря ни слова.  
  
Грег на мгновение обратился к Шерлоку:  
— Просто позвони мне, когда сможешь обсудить свою книгу. Хорошего дня, простите за вторжение.  
  
Шерлок с Джоном слышали, как за ними закрылась дверь. Они переглянулись и расхохотались. Джон раскрыл руки, и Шерлок сел ему на колени.  
  
— Они допрашивали тебя? Думали ты используешь меня? Что ты сказал?  
  
Джон поцеловал Шерлока:  
— Я сказал им, что это не моё дело, и чтобы они сами спрашивали тебя.  
  
— О, — Шерлок снова засмеялся, — надо было сказать, что ты взял меня в заложники. Мы бы поделили выкуп.  
  
Джон качнул бёдрами, почти скинув Шерлока с коленей:  
— Ты что, правда, здесь против воли?  
  
— Нет. Нет, — Шерлок продолжал хихикать, затем остановился, его глаза увлажнились, — я давно так не смеялся.  
  
Джон обнял его левой рукой, чтобы притянуть его поближе, затем правой рукой убрал кудряшки за ухо. Он нежно провёл пальцами по его скулам, губам и подбородку:  
— Я рад, что ты смеёшься со мной, любимый.  
  
Шерлок положил голову Джону на грудь, позволяя ему баюкать себя:  
— Разве я не слишком тяжёлый? Мне стоит слезть с твоих коленей?  
  
— Не вздумай! — прорычал Джон, продолжая касаться лица Шерлока и его шеи, — поверить не могу, что ты здесь.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся:  
— Мне нужно будет пойти домой когда-нибудь…  
  
Джон посмотрел на него, закусив губу:  
— Ты можешь оставаться здесь так долго или так мало, как тебе нравится. Буду рад, если ты останешься.  
  
Шерлок набросился на Джона, зажав Джона ногами, толкая себя на него. Джону пришлось положить руки на бёдра Шерлока, чтобы немного сдержать его, так как трения было слишком много. Он еле сохранял хладнокровие и выдержку. Шерлок целовал Джона, рвано дыша, с языком, неопытно, но отчаянно желая быть ближе, показать, что он хочет.  
  
— Господи, Шерлок, — простонал Джон, засунув руки под рубашку Шерлоку, трогая его живот, грудь, наклонился, слегка отведя голову, — Шерлок, нам надо остановиться.  
  
— Я не хочу останавливаться, — пробормотал он, целуя и покусывая шею Джона.  
  
— Эй, — Джон потянул голову Шерлока вверх, обнимая обеими руками, — мне нужно встретиться с Салли в участке и морге, для исследования для своего нового романа. Пойдём со мной. Устроим день настоящего свидания и пополним запасы, — он пощекотал живот Шерлока, когда сказал «запасы». — И если я всё ещё буду тебе нравиться после того, как ты увидишь самую странную часть меня, можешь опять остаться на ночь.   
  
Шерлок широко раскрыл глаза, ухмыляясь:  
— Хочешь потащить меня в морг на первом свидании?  
  
Джон повернулся:  
— Немного нехорошо?  
  
Шерлок подпрыгнул, увлекая Джона за собой:  
— Нет, это замечательно!  
  
Шерлок побежал через гостиную и на лестницу, чтобы одеться. Редберд наступал Шерлоку на пятки, охотясь и покусывая, как будто это была игра.   
Джон замер на мгновение, улыбаясь. Он тряхнул головой и последовал за Шерлоком и Редбердом. 


	21. "Пока ты там внизу"

Джон не мог перестать улыбаться. Шерлок так радовался, когда Редберд поскуливал возле его ног, пока он копался в сумке в поисках одежды. Джон надел джинсы, ботинки и кожаную куртку, и ждал снаружи, чтобы дать Шерлоку немного пространства.   
Он вышел из спальни Джона без рубашки. Шерлок в лучах солнца был более мускулистым, чем Джон предвкушал. Широкая грудь, круглые и острые соски, изгиб стройной шеи, переходящий в сильную линию подбородка.  
  
― У тебя есть рубашка, которую я могу позаимствовать? Кажется, я торопился и не взял…  
  
Джон сжал губы и потянул Шерлока за запястья, мягко отодвигая его с дороги.  
  
― Знаю, что я… Совсем не загляденье. Когда… Как меня только не обзывали, когда я был моложе…   
  
Шерлок смотрел в открытое лицо Джона.  
  
― Я буду говорить, как ты великолепен всю твою жизнь. Я молчу и не подхожу, только чтобы сдержать свои обещания и руки.  
  
Джон пошёл прямо к шкафу, порылся в своих рубашках, достал одну, которую надевал для промо-фото «Раненого». Она была немного великовата…  
Когда Джон пропустил ткань через пальцы, он замер и бесшумно вдохнул. Он сказал Шерлоку  _«бесконечно»_  или  _«всю твою жизнь»_  с лёгкостью. Он не хотел вводить этого прекрасного мужчину в заблуждение вещами, к которым Шерлок был не готов.   
Когда он вышел, одеяло было слегка помято, вряд ли на нём спали. На кровати лежала записная книжка заполненная стихами, каракулями и картинками. Они оба провели бессонную ночь в раздельных кроватях.   
Когда он вернулся к Шерлоку, то увидел, что его спина покрыта мурашками. Он рассматривал картину на стене, потирая бока руками вверх-вниз.  
Им надо было уходить. Сейчас же.  
  
― Вот футболка, тебе понравится, - Джон усмехнулся, тыкая Шерлока в бок. Он нащупал рёбра. ― Ты красивый, но я собираюсь тебя откормить.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, натягивая футболку через голову:  
― Вот для чего нужны бойфренды, чтобы кормить?   
  
Шерлок напряжённо закусил губу.  
Джон испытал боль. Шерлок так напрягался из-за отказа, каждого комплимента, каждой нежности, он готовился, что Джон оттолкнёт его.  
  
― Шерлок, да, вот что будет делать бойфренд, ― он поцеловал его. Шерлок запустил руки в волосы Джона, спустил их на спину, позволяя пальцам мягко съехать на его копчик, и начал опускаться ниже.   
  
― Шерлок, ты восхитительный, ― он оттолкнулся, обхватил его пальцы, целуя каждый, ― но если мы собираемся когда-нибудь выйти из этого дома, нам пора идти.   
  
― Ладно, ― Шерлок несколько раз поцеловал Джона в шею. Когда Джон потирал его пальцы, Шерлок всё ещё чувствовал мурашки и слегка подрагивал.  
  
― Тебе всё ещё холодно, любимый?  
  
― Да, ― Шерлок кивнул Джону в шею, с севшим хриплым голосом.  
  
― Давай я отведу Редберда в кровать и посмотрю, что у меня ещё есть.  
  
Шерлок поймал Джона за руку, когда тот почти отошёл:  
― Захвати маркер. Хочу, чтобы ты подписал мою рубашку.  
  
Джон улыбнулся, сбегая по лестнице. Редберд был в своей кровати за гаражом, так что Джон стал рыться в своём шкафу. От его отца, который был достаточно высоким, осталось пальто Belstaff глубокого чёрно-синего цвета. Джон никогда не носил его, потому что оно доходило ему до щиколоток. Пальто было такого же красивого цвета, как тёмные кудряшки Шерлока. И длина должна прекрасно подойти к его фигуре.  
Джон взял маркер и пальто и встретился с Шерлоком на выходе. Шерлок улыбнулся, когда увидел пальто и позволил Джону накинуть его на себя. Так как оно было почти не ношенным, Джон преклонил колено, и с маркером во рту отогнул подол.  
  
Шерлок чуточку наклонился:  
― Пока ты там внизу…  
  
Джон глянул вверх, поигрывая бровью:  
― Иди и подпиши мою рубашку, не так ли?


	22. В ужасе от нехватки

Шерлок полностью согрелся в пальто. Оно было старым, с затхлым запахом, со слабым намёком хвои и лосьона «Old Spice». Шерлок нервничал и обхватил себя руками, чтобы не вылететь из кожи. Он шёл за Джоном к его грузовику в усталом оцепенении.   
  
Джон назвал себя его парнем. Он ущипнул себя между большим и указательным пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Побочный эффект от истощения и радости одновременно. Предыдущей ночью ему удалось поспасть всего пару часов.  
  
В течение ночи он подкрадывался к двери гостевой спальни, чтобы послушать, как Джон спит. Вместо этого он услышал стоны разочарования, шелест страниц и звук подушек, брошенных в стену. Он множество раз клал руку на дверную ручку, но не стал её поворачивать или стучать. Он знал, что Джон впустит его, но испытает вину утром.  
  
Взамен подслушивания под дверью Джона он выбрал пойти и писать в своём молескине. Он выделил специальный раздел, посвящённый Джону.  
Он складывал обрывки и кусочки вместе, и хотел поделиться ими с Джоном перед отправкой всех стихотворений Грегу.  
  
 _Сейф открыт_  
Глубоко под древом без корней, глиной и землёй  
Вытащила зима последнюю весну.  
  
 _Слышишь ты боль костей сокрытых,_  
Мышц без растяжки годами,  
Голос и зубы, язык больше уже не мои.  
Нарастает  
Тепло,  
Зуд ладоней ищет пальцев,  
Губы ищут ключицу.  
  
 _Сейф незаперт._  
Мысли тянулись как магнит на север,  
Жаркий рот как кофе сожженный.  
  
 _Вытолкни, когда под водой_  
Дышу, когда кончился воздух,  
  
В ужасе от нехватки.*  
  
Шерлок с трудом заполз в кабину за Джоном, на секунду оглянувшись на него, его дом и задний двор. После того, как Джон пристегнулся, Шерлок потянулся и сжал его руку. Джон ласково взял его ладонь и переместил её себе на бедро:  
— Мне нужно вести обеими руками, любимый, механическая коробка.   
  
Он подмигнул Шерлоку, завёл мотор и повернул рычаг передачи.   
  
Шерлок хотел поцеловать его, но вместо этого стал рассматривать диски Джона, когда они поехали вперёд по шоссе.  
  
— Тебе нравится кантри? — спросил Шерлок, поднимая горсть дисков.  
  
— Это проблема? — рассмеялся Джон. — Моя любовь к кантри — камень преткновения?  
  
Шерлок поджал губы.  
  
— Эй, Шерлок, — Джон погладил его по щеке, когда они остановились на красный. — Я подкалываю тебя. Можешь говорить, делать или спрашивать что угодно. То, что я изо всех сил стараюсь медленно развивать наши отношения, вовсе не значит, что я не на седьмом небе от счастья, что ты со мной, ладно?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся, когда рука Джона вернулась на руль. Шерлок положил ладонь на бедро Джона, чуть выше. Джон прочистил горло.  
  
— «На седьмом небе» — это фразочка кантри-музыкантов?   
  
Джон рассмеялся, объезжая углы, чтобы въехать на входной пандус.  
  
— Позже я собираюсь поставить одну из моих любимых песен и потанцевать с тобой.   
  
Шерлок нежно выводил круги на правом бедре Джона. Его мысли блуждали: был ли покрыт Джон светлыми, редкими волосками, или они были толстыми и тёмными. Он надеялся, что когда они будут танцевать, Джон поцелует его в шею и проведёт пальцами по его волосам и ушам.  
  
— Шерлок, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Они проехали по меньшей мере пару миль дальше по дороге. Колёса попали в выбоину и Шерлок машинально сжал бедро Джона. Джон шумно втянул воздух носом.  
  
— Прости, задумался, что ты говорил, Джон?   
  
— Господи…эм. Я просто спросил тебя, хочешь ли ты заехать к себе взять скрипку? Или какие-то вещи, чтобы остаться ещё? Ты провёл у меня всего одну ночь, но мне не так одиноко, когда кто-то есть рядом. В смысле, не просто потому, что ты здесь, или кто угодно, мне нравится, когда именно ты рядом, ох чёрт.   
  
Джон закусил губу и впечатляюще покраснел, румянец залил его уши и расцвёл на груди.  
  
— Я знаю. Не хочу возвращаться к себе. Я был как во сне, пока не встретил тебя.  
  
Джон улыбнулся, посмотрев Шерлоку в глаза. В ответ Шерлок сжал бедро Джона опять. Джон завернул за угол последний раз, ведя грузовик на стоянку для посетителей перед серым зданием из шлакоблоков с четырьмя гаражными воротами в ряд.   
  
Как только грузовик благополучно встал, Джон собственнически сгрёб Шерлока и притянул его как можно ближе.  
— Ты сводил меня с ума своими прекрасными пальцами, — он поцеловал Шерлока в нос, в скулы, веки, — Ты должен был помогать мне сохранять выдержку, а поглаживание моих бёдер не очень-то способствовало…   
  
Они открыли глаза и разорвали поцелуй, когда услышали резкий стук в окно и ощутили сквозняк из приоткрывающейся двери. Оба мужчины вывалились бы на стоянку, если бы Джон не придержал дверцу рукой. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок слегка споткнулся об Джона и оказался лицом к лицу с высокой темнокожей женщиной с длинными пружинками чёрных волос.   
  
— Эй, это морг, вы идиоты, — у женщины был скрипучий говор восточного побережья, который добавил её голосу ещё больше недовольства и раздражения, — почему вы обжимаетесь на стоянке для посетителей?  
  
Джон и Шерлок выпутались друг из друга, Джон повернулся к женщине, чтобы она разглядела его лицо:  
— Здравствуйте, сержант Салли Донован. Эм, это мой парень — Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Она отступила назад и подала им руки, помогая выбраться из грузовика.  
— Простите, я вас не увидела, Джон, когда вы оба слиплись в, ну, везде, — она моргнула, пристально приглядываясь к Шерлоку, — Погодите, а вы…  
  
Шерлок закончил предложение за неё:  
— Писатель, тоже, да.   
  
Она покачала головой:  
— Нет, я с трудом узнала вас в пальто, но ваше фото висит по всему интернету. Вы, Джон и Редберд гуляете в парке. Фотография есть на всех фан-страничках Джона, все пытаются разгадать тайну высокого, загадочного и красивого брюнета, который, наконец, привлёк Джона Х. Уотсона. Друзья мне весь день писали, спрашивая, знаю ли я, кто вы.  
  
Джон взял руку Шерлока и переплёл их пальцы.  
  
— Вы рассказали им что-нибудь обо мне и Шерлоке? Или говорили им вообще что-то, когда они спрашивали?  
  
Салли закатила глаза:  
— Разве я знала, кто он, до этого момента? Я просто отвечала всем, что вы коллеги, что и есть правда, раз вы здесь с ним, чтобы посмотреть на это дело и на труп для его книги.   
  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо.  
  
У Шерлока кольнуло в сердце. Джон стеснялся?  
  
Но Джон продолжил:  
— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы люди не беспокоили нас сейчас, мы ведь только начали встречаться. Фанаты волнами набегают на мой дом. Иногда они достают меня, иногда оставляют в покое. Я бы хотел, чтобы они не лезли к нам какое-то время.   
  
Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул, а Джон шутливо ударил его в плечо.  
  
Салли кивнула:  
— Выполнимо в ближайшее время. Приятно познакомиться с вами, Шерлок. Но давайте займёмся делом, хочу успеть домой до начала игры Кабс*.   
  
Джон потянул Шерлока в сторону Салли, когда она двинулась по парковке ко входу для сотрудников. Джон думал, стоит ли ему подготовить Шерлока, но они были уже в самой гуще событий. Они зашли в «холодильную комнату», и Салли выкатила тело из ящика. Джон приготовился ловить Шерлока, как он уже подхватывал многих сокурсников из медицинского колледжа.   
  
Когда он посмотрел на Шерлока, у того были широко раскрытые глаза, на лице намечалась улыбка. Джон сжал его руку, затем отвёл его к шкафу, чтобы надеть перчатки. Подальше от Салли Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
— Джон, это лучшее свидание в мире!  
  
Джон задрал голову, глядя на своего брюнета:  
— Мы ещё даже не начали.   
  
— И всё же, — ответил он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Джона в лоб, когда тот надевал перчатки, — это одно из лучших.  
  
Шерлок обошёл тело, теперь уже без чёрного мешка для трупов. Он склонился над ним, рассматривая каждую мелочь покойного мужчины и многочисленные повреждения на его теле. Джон стоял позади Шерлока, и пока Шерлок был поглощён изучением, Салли прошептала Джону:  
— Что это с ним?  
  
Джон прошептал в ответ:  
— Он идеальный. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стихотворение в оригинале:
> 
> lockbox opened   
> deep under rootless tree clay earth   
> winter has pulled out last of spring
> 
> do you hear the ache of bones kept hidden  
> muscles not stretched in years  
> voice and teeth and tongue no longer mine  
> running  
> heat  
> itch of palms seeking fingers  
> lips seeking collarbone
> 
> lockbox unlocked   
> thoughts pulled as magnet north  
> heated mouth as if coffeeburned
> 
> pushing up as underwater   
> breathe in after held breath
> 
> craving terrified
> 
> * Чикаго Кабс (англ. Chicago Cubs) — профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Центральном дивизионе Национальной лиги Главной лиге.


	23. "I Want Crazy" — Хантер Хейз

— Так ты тоже писатель? Тайный парень и коллега детективного писателя Джона Х. Уотсона? — Салли немного наклонилась, пытаясь привлечь внимание Шерлока.  
  
— А, я? — он посмотрел на неё. — Всё немного сложно. — Джон фыркнул, Шерлок оглянулся на него через плечо, затем повернулся к Салли. — Итак, преступление, которое мы изучаем, состоит в том, что мужчина был предположительно отравлен, но на коже или вокруг ногтей нет пятен, которые должны быть у жертвы отравления? Место преступления, тело и причина смерти не сходятся?   
  
Салли поглядела на Джона. Джон ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
— А как вы могли узнать об этом? Джон показал вам какие-то бумаги?  
  
— Нет, я прочитал много детективных романов и у меня степень магистра химии.   
  
Салли схватила блокнот и сделала несколько пометок.  
  
— Как вы думаете, что произошло на самом деле?  
  
Шерлок перевёл взгляд с Салли на Джона:  
— Вы правда хотите узнать моё мнение?  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
— Что ж, это зависит от его квартиры. У него были друзья? Или он жил один? Семья? Если он жил один, могу предположить, что это самоубийство с помощью лекарств.  
  
Джон спросил:  
— Как ты догадался, любимый?  
  
Шерлок кашлянул, затем добавил чуть тише:  
— Эм, проверьте его печень. И более тщательно осмотрите его квартиру. Там должно быть больше информации… — Шерлок прервался в конце предложения, голос дрогнул. — Извините.  
  
Шерлок вылетел из морга с бешеной скоростью.   
  
— Прости, Салли, увидимся позже.  
  
Она кивнула, уже вытащив телефон, чтобы связаться с диспетчером и назначить ещё один осмотр.  
  
Джон выбежал на улицу, свет на секунду ослепил его. Он ожидал увидеть Шерлока возле грузовика. Но его там не было. Весьма характерный высокий силуэт и длинное чёрное пальто, которое он бы легко отличил, если б Шерлок шёл вниз или вверх по дороге. Но Джон никого не заметил.   
Он стоял, вращая глазами, волосы на загривке зашевелились от страха. Он услышал звук за углом здания. Шарканье. Плач.   
Джон заглянул за угол и увидел Шерлока, сидящего в высокой траве. Он притянул ноги к себе, уронив голову на колени. Он рыдал. Джон вспомнил, каким невероятно молодым был Шерлок, и как он мало знал о нём. Джон с минуту колебался, затем решил пробраться через траву, сел возле Шерлока, развернул его, положил его руки и ноги вокруг себя.  
  
— Любимый, шшш, я с тобой. Я с тобой, — Шерлок уткнулся лицом в шею Джона, всхлипывая ему в ухо, заливая тёплыми слезами, сбегавшими по ключице Джона.   
  
Когда Шерлок перестал трястись и восстановил дыхание, Джон отклонился назад и заглянул ему в глаза:  
— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.  
  
Шерлок открыл рот и заговорил так быстро, что Джон едва успевал понять. Большую часть он разобрал, читая по губам:  
— Я был так одинок год назад и не хотел жить. Я пытался говорить с людьми, но никто не понимал. Я обратился к врачу с болями в спине и сохранил все таблетки. У меня не было друзей. Он выглядел как я, вот почему я понял, что это передозировка: запавшие глаза, тёмный, но не синий цвет, вокруг ногтей. Майкрофт отправил меня в реабилитационную клинику, и я выглядел также, когда смотрелся в зеркало. Тебе не стоит встречаться со мной, я совершенно сумасшедший…  
  
— Дыши, Шерлок, — Джон положил ладонь Шерлока на его грудь, позволяя ему чувствовать собственные вдохи и выдохи, усиленное дыхание, через нос, через рот. — Ты не сумасшедший, мы с тобой похожи. Ты пережил трудные времена, и иногда ты будешь возвращаться к тому потрясению, так? Иногда я буду идти по улице, падать и откатываться, ожидая выстрелов. Когда я вернулся из Афганистана, то далеко объезжал любой дорожный или строительный мусор, ожидая взрывчатки. Это то же самое.   
  
Шерлок положил голову Джону на грудь. Джон почувствовал, как рубашка потеплела и намокла:  
— В такие минуты друзья и любовники уходят от меня. Потому что я склонен к театральщине, обидчивый и сумасшедший.  
  
— Шерлок, — Джон поднял его подбородок и ласкового поцеловал, — ты поэт. Ты и должен быть таким. Так написано в твоём резюме.   
  
— Банально, — Шерлок сжал Джона сильнее.  
  
— Ты находишься в морге с детективным писателем, популярным, ко всему прочему. Мои книги продаются в каждом аэропорту как развлекательная литература. Некоторые твои критические замечания в блоге обоснованы, — Джон улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Джон, прости меня. Я не знал тебя, я инфантильный…  
  
— О, да ради бога, прекрати, - Джон встал, потянув Шерлока за собой. — Я прощаю тебя. Иначе я бы никогда не познакомился с тобой. Да и вообще — тебе можно.   
  
Джон взял свой телефон, быстро прокрутил, затем включил песню. Он держал телефон в ладони, обнимая одной рукой Шерлока за талию, а второй за плечо.  
  
— Что ж, пойдём на парковку. Танцы в траве, скорей всего, закончатся тем, что один из нас потеряет равновесие и упадёт.   
  
Джон взял пальто Шерлока и его пиджак, положил их на складной верх грузовика. Щёки Шерлока были розовыми от плача и дневного солнца. Он притянул Шерлока ближе, напевая ему на ухо. Несмотря на то, что это была весёлая песня, Джон танцевал с Шерлоком медленно виляя бёдрами. Они были полностью прижаты друг к другу.  
  
— Хочу, чтоб ты послушал эти строчки.  _Я не хочу «хорошо» и не хочу «неплохо». Я хочу «не могу ни спать, ни дышать без твоей любви». Крыльцо и ещё один поцелуй… Неправильно, если ты не сходишь с ума. Да, я не хочу легко, я хочу сумасшедше, ты со мной детка? Давай будем сумасшедшими._ *  
  
Шерлок покачивался, и у него кружилась голова от того, как Джон шептал ему на ухо, и от обжигающих прикосновений его рук на бёдрах и плечах, от музыки звучащей то тише, то громче из-за проезжающих машин.   
  
— Мне действительно нравится кантри, Джон, — Шерлок поцеловал его, затем споткнулся. Джон пощупал его лоб. Горячий и липкий.   
  
— У тебя жар, любимый. Давай ты поешь и попьёшь, а потом поедем домой, хорошо? — спросил Джон, его лицо светилось обожанием. Любовью. Шерлок был без ума от неё, и отчаянно надеялся, что выражение Джона означало, что он чувствует то же самое. Он опять протёр лицо рукой, он вспотел и замёрз одновременно.  
  
Джон придерживал его, когда тот забирался в кабину, и снова включил песню, когда они выезжали с парковки. Шерлока разморило от музыки и ритмичного вращения колёс по дороге меньше чем через милю от морга. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "I Want Crazy" - Хантер Хейз. Прочитать текст и послушать: https://music.yandex.ru/album/2115373/track/10367040


	24. Не стесняйся

Джон изо всех сил старался следить за дорогой, пока время от времени поглядывал на Шерлока. Он мысленно проматывал их день и ругал себя на чём свет стоит. Он не покормил его завтраком, затем таскал везде и не взял с собой даже воды. Шерлок был более худым, легче Джона, по меньшей мере, на тридцать фунтов. Он был бледен, с румяными щеками, влажный на ощупь. Вероятно, у него понизился сахар в крови, и он был эмоционально истощён, что повлекло за собой поспешный, непредвиденный сон. 

  
— Я ужасный врач, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос, включая кондиционер и выискивая глазами ближайшую аптеку.

  
— Нет, не ужасный, — пробубнил Шерлок, поворачивая голову к Джону. Его кудряшки прилипли ко лбу.

  
— Я думал, ты уснул, — ответил Джон, поворачивая на парковку перед аптекой.

  
— Нет. Заснул и проснулся. Я просто ни с того ни с сего устал. Мы где?  
  
— Заехали пополнить запасы, — Джон вспомнил их предыдущий разговор и последствия их свидания, так что поправился, — ты выглядишь не очень здорово. Надо купить изотонической воды и тайленол*.   
  
Как ни странно Шерлок взмахнул ресницами, поддразнивая Джона:  
— Не забудь о других запасах, которые ты обещал достать.  
  
— Ты неисправим, — ответил Джон.  
  
— Тебе это нравится, — вторил Шерлок, сжимая его руку.  
  
— Да. Нравится.  
  


***

  
  
После того, как Джон справился с покупками, включая спецзаказ Шерлока, он отвёз его домой. Через тридцать пять минут, которые заняли заезд в аптеку и дорога обратно, Шерлок весь вспотел и начал дрожать. Его рубашка промокла в подмышках, а язык слегка заплетался.  
  
— Шерлок, какой номер у твоего брата?  
  
— Хммм… Зачем тебе Майкрофт? — он, запинаясь, поднимался по ступенькам крыльца. Он опёрся на Джона, пока тот открывал дверь и снимал сигнализацию.  
  
— Ты правда выглядишь больным, любимый, и я хочу выяснить, есть ли что-то важное, что мне следует знать о твоём здоровье.  
Шерлок протянул ему свой телефон, когда Джон проводил его до дивана. Он помог Шерлоку снять рубашку. Джон уложил его, поместил холодное полотенце ему на лоб и отправился на кухню, чтобы позвонить Майкрофту и приготовить суп.   
  
После одного гудка раздался низкий голос:  
— Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
Даже отставной армейский капитан слегка оробел от резкой интонации.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Это Джон Уотсон.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — голос перестал быть резким и перешёл на спокойный, участливый тон.   
  
— Да, Шерлок в порядке, немного приболел, всё произошло очень быстро. Он горячий, липкий и говорит невнятно. Он не в состоянии объяснить, как он на самом деле себя чувствует, и я предполагаю, что это просто обезвоживание и низкий сахар, но хотелось бы удостовериться. Понять, нет ли тут ещё чего-нибудь.   
  
— Доктор Уотсон, здоровье моего брата было прекрасным на последнем медосмотре. Я бы предположил, что он не привык ко всем этим нагрузкам…  
  
— Если вы пытаетесь пошутить, мистер Холмс, это совсем не смешно…  
  
— Доктор Уотсон, я не имел в виду… Господи, это же мой брат. Я вовсе не подразумевал постель. Мой брат последние несколько лет провёл в уединении, в своей квартире или кофейне, общаясь только со мной, Грегом, нашими родителями и редкими поклонниками. Если вы провели с ним весь день на улице, это возможно самая большая активность за долгое время.   
  
— О, простите. Я подумал, вы пытаетесь сострить. — Джон посмотрел на плиту, предполагая, что суп уже закипел. Он выключил огонь и сдвинул кастрюлю с конфорки.  
  
— Я действительно не шучу, доктор Уотсон…  
  
— Джон.  
  
— Джон, но считаю, что ваши предположения верны. Еда и регидратация. Перед любой деятельностью.  
  
Джон закатил глаза и добавил:  
— Он приехал только с одной сменой одежды, и ему нравится его скрипка. Может кто-нибудь привезти побольше одежды и скрипку сюда? Пусть он остаётся здесь, пока ему не станет лучше.  
  
— Конечно. Ожидайте вещи в течение двух часов.   
  
Соединение окончилось.  
  
Джон покачал головой, когда налил суп в кружку. Прихватив изотоник и капсулы тайленола, присел на пол возле Шерлока. Даже без рубашки он был всё ещё горячим и потным. Джон вытер его лицо полотенцем,   
и принялся уговаривать его пить и есть небольшими порциями, а также принять лекарство, чтобы благополучно унять лихорадку.   
  
— Что сказал мой брат?  
  
Джон откинул кудряшки с его глаз и заправил их за уши.  
  
— В это время он собирает твои вещи, чтобы привезти их ко мне. Я просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя нет ничего серьёзного со здоровьем, пока ты был немного не в себе. Он считает…  
  
На Джона обрушились грустные воспоминания. Он мысленно вернулся в тот день, когда узнал, что Алан погиб в засаде. Он не попрощался с ним, поэтому ему снилось, как он утешает его, гладит по лицу, пробегается пальцами по волосам, как он поступал со многими умирающими мирными жителями и солдатами. Самый ужасный кошмар был о том, что Алан умер в одиночестве, и о нём никто не позаботился. Спустя месяц Джон встретил солдата, Роберта, который схватился за Алана и прикрыл его собой, пока обстрел не закончился, спрятав от повстанцев, которые собирались вздёрнуть Алана как врага.   
  
— Куда ты пропал, Джон?  
  
Раньше Джон ответил бы «замечтался» или «никуда», но решил честно объясниться.  
  
— В армии я утешал людей. Каждого больного или умирающего, и всё, что я мог сделать, было таким простым. Салфетка или доброе слово, пока мы ждали вертолёта или помощи. Я просто вспоминал…  
  
Шерлок протянул руку и прикоснулся к его предплечью, ласково поощряя продолжать.  
  
— …вспоминал, как умер Алан, а меня самого подстрелили. Мне не удалось утешить его. Это вдруг навалилось на меня, внезапно, пока я сидел здесь с тобой. Воспоминания обо всех разах, когда я сидел рядом с кем-нибудь. Просто пытаясь облегчить их боль, — Джон наклонился вперёд, целуя Шерлока в лоб. — Я рад, что ты не так болен. Майкрофт считает, что ты не сразу приспособишься к частым прогулкам. С тех пор, как ты проводил время только в ограниченном количестве мест. Обычное истощение и обезвоживание. Я должен лучше следить за тобой.   
  
Шерлок попытался улыбнуться, усаживаясь, чтобы медленно отпить изотоника. Он пил суп маленькими глотками, принимая всё, чем Джон кормил его. Джон с любовью наблюдал, как Шерлок следил за его глазами и руками, обозревая происходящее.   
  
Когда Шерлок поел, Редберд пришёл к нему и начал скулить, так что Джон отклонился и последовал за собакой. После того как пёс побегал на улице несколько минут, он забрался на диван и улёгся возле Шерлока, положив челюсть на его голени.  
  
— Редберд отметил тебя как своего, — рассмеялся Джон, ласково почёсывая собаку за ухом. — Год назад я встречался кое с кем пару месяцев. Редберд возненавидел его. Не мог находиться с ним в одной комнате, грыз его одежду и всё до чего мог дотянуться лапами, когда тот оставался на ночь.  
Редберд, словно понимая Джона, заполз на Шерлока ещё немного, разлёгшись почти на полдивана.  
  
— Оказалось, он продавал информацию обо мне жёлтой прессе, рассказывал папарацци о наших передвижениях, чтобы они могли сделать хорошие фото, и делил с ними выручку. Я доверяю Редберду, когда дело касается людей в моей жизни.   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, потянулся вниз насколько мог, чтобы приласкать Редберда. Он вздохнул:  
— Чувствую себя, ох, как старшая сестра из «Гордости и предубеждения». Матушка послала её в ненастье, так как была уверена, что она приболеет и проведёт несколько дней в доме своего кавалера. Спасибо тебе.  
  
Джон хихикнул:  
— Хорошо, ты читал Джейн Остин, у тебя есть полное собрание моих детективных и военных романов, ты чрезвычайно наблюдателен к отметинам на трупах и имеешь степень магистра химии… вы продолжаете удивлять меня, Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Джон наклонился, целуя Шерлока, нежно, поглаживая языком его губы. Он почувствовал улыбку Шерлока под своими губами.  
  
— Я полон сюрпризов, доктор Уотсон. Как бы я хотел чувствовать себя лучше. Тебе нужно поесть. А я отдохну немного.   
  
Джон вышел на заднее крыльцо и позвал Редберда с собой. Тот не отрывался от Шерлока. Джон пошёл один с хлебом, арахисовым маслом и водой и уселся на крыльце. Он смотрел, как птицы порхают с одного дерева на другое, садясь в кормушки, которые он установил возле роз. Он не мог дождаться, когда Шерлоку станет лучше, тогда они бы могли сидеть здесь вместе, пить вино и любоваться закатом.   
  
Джон почувствовал, как его глаза наполнились слезами. Шерлок был такой невинный и доверчивый. Он поклялся себе, что возненавидит поэта, если они встретятся, или просто ударит его в ответ за его блог. Теперь всё, о чём он мог думать, - чтобы Шерлок скорее поправлялся, чтобы провести как можно больше времени вместе. Жизнь – действительно забавная штука. И хотя его жизнь со стороны казалась более полной, чем у Шерлока, на самом деле он был таким же одиноким, просто не таким затворником.   
  
Джон услышал звонок и стук в дверь. Пока он шёл с заднего двора на передний, привёл лицо в порядок. Майкрофт стоял на парадном крыльце с двумя людьми в костюмах, которые держали разнообразные коробки и сумки.  
  
— Боги, да вы не теряли время, — улыбнулся Джон, идя за ними, чтобы открыть дверь.  
  
— Простите, что привёз так много. Я не знал, что ему могло понадобиться, — смутился Майкрофт. Помощники или сотрудники просто поставили коробки и сумки за входной дверью. — Мы можем забрать всё обратно, если нужно.  
  
— Нет-нет. У меня достаточно места. Большие шкафы и полки вверху и внизу под лестницей, которыми я даже ещё не пользовался. Он может принести с собой всё, что ему нравится, - Джон глянул вниз по коридору, просто чтобы увидеть, что Шерлок отдыхает на диване головой ко входу. Он глубоко дышал, как спящий. С этого угла цвет его лица выглядел более здоровым.  
  
— Доктор Уотсон, э, Джон, мне нужно извиниться перед вами. Я перешёл все границы, когда впервые увидел вас. Просто он много лет не покидал своей квартиры, и я был озабочен…   
  
— Не берите в голову. Чем больше я начал узнавать о нём, и через что он прошёл... я тоже беспокоился бы.  
  
Мужчины неловко застыли на мгновение, затем Майкрофт сказал:  
— Пожалуйста, позвоните мне, если вам понадобится что-нибудь ещё.   
  
Майкрофт вышел за дверь, на секунду бросив взгляд через гостиную на Шерлока, прежде чем спуститься с крыльца.  
Джон покачал головой: «Какой странный человек». Раз Шерлок спал, а его брат ушёл, Джон подобрал коробки и сумки и понёс их наверх. Всё, кроме скрипки, он сложил в гостевой комнате, чтобы в спальне было больше места. Он смутился, когда выкладывал пакет из аптеки на свой прикроватный столик. Посмотрел по верхам сумок, одним глазом, и вытащил футболку, шорты и боксёры. Шерлок с Джоном ещё не спали вместе, но перешли на новый уровень довольно быстро.   
  
Джон спустился вниз, ласково потрепал Шерлока за плечо.  
  
— Любимый, поднимайся наверх. Надо вымыть тебя и переодеть, чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему сквозь сон. Джон проводил его по лестнице и отвёл в свою просторную ванную.  
Ванна была такой же большой, как и гостевая. В углу было джакузи, которое вместило бы троих. Над ним находилось витражное окно, более ажурное, чем остальные витражные окна в доме. С растительным орнаментом: розы, пионы, гортензии, сделанные из крошечных кусочков стекла. Цветные отражения в белой ванне искрились разноцветными солнечными зайчиками на полу и стенах.  
Джон усадил Шерлока на табурет, покрытый парчой, возле ванны, и включил еле тёплую воду, уговаривая Шерлока сделать её настолько холодной, насколько он стерпит. Джон помог Шерлоку раздеться, избегая глядеть на него, когда тот снял всю одежду.  
  
— Джон, всё в порядке, я не возражаю, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон вёл его к ванне с полотенцем на бёдрах. — Я не ребёнок, я не против, если ты увидишь меня.  
  
— Шерлок, — Джон поцеловал его, глядя в лицо, пока тот забирался в ванну с прохладной водой. — Я знаю, что ты не ребёнок. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я забочусь о тебе. Что это не просто какая-то интрижка.   
  
Джон встал на колени сбоку, так что его глаза были на уровне глаз Шерлока, и он не мог видеть всё, что под водой. Он лишь заметил неясные очертания бёдер Шерлока и тёмные завитки внизу живота. Что он уловил, так это, то что фигура у мужчины была великолепная. Чтобы не сильно размечтаться, он вместо этого сосредоточился на мытье головы Шерлока, его спины, груди и изо всех сил старался выровнять своё дыхание.   
  
— Будь ты на моём месте, Джон, я бы не был таким джентльменом, — Шерлок зачерпнул воды и брызнул в Джона, оставив на нём большое мокрое пятно. — Ой, или тебе придётся сейчас же снять рубашку.  
  
Джон притянул к себе Шерлока, так что их носы почти соприкасались:  
— Вам стоит придумать кое-что похитрее этого, мистер Холмс.   
  
— Если бы я чувствовал себя получше, я бы уже втянул тебя в ванну.  
  
Джон поцеловал его, спускаясь по его нижней челюсти к ключице.  
  
— Давай вытрем тебя, оденем и отправимся в кровать, ммм?  
  
Шерлок хихикнул, когда губы Джона щекотали шёпотом над его ухом.  
  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной? Просто спать. Сейчас ведь ещё день.  
  
— Да, дорогой, — Джон поднялся, подхватил два больших полотенца из антикварного шкафчика. Он помог Шерлоку вылезть, отметив, что его состояние улучшилось. Он обсушил и одел его быстро, щекоча его рёбра и подбородок.   
  
— Ты добр ко мне, — сказал ему Шерлок, присаживаясь на край кровати. Он притянул Джона, так чтобы они оказались на одном уровне, и поцеловал его медленно и вдумчиво. Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок наклоняется назад, и предположил, что тот собрался спать. Шерлок сразу же потянул его за собой в постель, смахнув свой блокнот и листы, оставшиеся с прошлой ночи.  
  
— Пожалуйста,…  
  
— Шерлок, я буду спать с тобой, просто спать, но тебе нужно больше воды и изотоника, и …  
  
— Джон, ради всего святого.  
  
Шерлок стащил с Джона сырую рубашку через голову одним быстрым движением, прежде чем тот успел возразить и потянуть на себя Шерлока. Джон в ответ откинул волосы с его глаз, поворачиваясь, чтобы Шерлок мог увидеть его плечо.  
  
— Обычно в такие моменты люди начинают с жалости, они не смотрят мне в глаза, занимаясь сексом со мной. У меня шрамы на всём левом боку. Шрам от пули самый большой, что у меня есть, ээ, а те, что меньше, из-за того, что я не смог вытащить осколки вовремя. Как правило, я не снимаю футболку…  
  
Джон попытался встать, теряя последние капли выдержки, но Шерлок потянул его вниз за ремень. Шерлок принялся целовать и облизывать каждый шрам на его боку. Самый крупный, на плече, больше похожий на неравномерно заживший ожог. Джон притянул Шерлока ближе, когда тот прикоснулся к сморщенной коже, чередуя поцелуи ран и самого Джона.  
  
— Шерлок, ты — чудо, — Джон снял свои штаны, оставшись только в нижнем белье, накинув на Шерлока лёгкое покрывало. — Но тебе надо поспать. Тебе сегодня было нехорошо.  
  
— Джон, — Шерлок подался бёдрами к бёдрам Джона, и их разделяла только лёгкая ткань, так что он почувствовал его эрекцию напротив своей. Он зашипел, схватив Шерлока за бицепс. — Джон, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя. Хочу всего. Пожалуйста.  
  
Шерлок дёрнулся так, что оказался на Джоне, и начал снимать с себя одежду. Джон запротестовал «Я же только что одел тебя», но был тут же прерван, когда Шерлок, полностью голый, начал тереться бёдрами и всем телом об него. Шерлок был немного влажный после ванны, так что его живот и грудь прилипли к Джону, когда он прижал его бёдрами. Прежде чем Джон смог спустить руки вниз по спине Шерлока, тот стащил с него трусы, почти свернув ногу в процессе.  
  
— Шерлок, господи, Шерлок, притормози, — Джон представлял, как укладывает Шерлока в постель, покрывает его поцелуями, собираясь медленно избавить от застенчивости. Он и не ожидал, что Шерлок сам напористо разденет его и с силой столкнёт их обнажённые тела. Их рты, зубы, языки цеплялись друг за друга, и Джон почувствовал, как его член скользит по члену Шерлока, когда тот проворными пальцами обхватил их обоих.  
  
— Боже, Шерлок, ты уверен, пожалуйста, блядь.  
  
Шерлок поставил засос на шее Джона, пока пальцами размазывал их предъэякулят, сдвигая их вместе. Тепло разлилось в животе и яйцах Джона. — Шерлок, обожемой, я не протяну долго…  
  
— Я и не хочу, чтобы ты сдерживался. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь, затем я вытру тебя, и мы будем спать, и как следует займёмся любовью завтра, — Джон разлетелся на части от его голоса, робкого, но севшего от желания. — Я хочу тебя, Джон, я люблю тебя.  
  
Шерлок откинул голову назад, моргая: — В смысле, я…  
  
Джон сгрёб бёдра Шерлока, затем обхватил его член от основания до кончика, надавливая большим пальцем на чувствительную головку. Он двигал бёдрами в такт с Шерлоком, и временами они задыхались и подавались на встречу друг другу. Теперь Джон удерживал их обоих, Шерлок обхватил плечи Джона, почти всхлипывая в его шею. Шерлок кончил первым, Джон ощутил тёплую влагу на бёдрах и между пальцами. Он выгнул спину, используя жидкость, чтобы быстрее достичь оргазма, и простонал Шерлоку в рот:  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок. Не стесняйся своих слов. Я люблю тебя тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * торговое название для парацетамола


	25. Что-то про код

Шерлок проснулся среди ночи. Джон спал рядом, и только его тёплая рука обнимала Шерлока за талию.  
Шерлок хотел заснуть в объятьях Джона, но не мог. Он слишком привык к одиночеству и ко сну в тёмной комнате под своим одеялом. Он ласково сдвинул Джона на другую сторону кровати. Джон был в полудрёме и, казалось, не обиделся.   
  
Они были одеты в пижамы. Шерлок очертил плечо и спину Джона через рубашку, вспоминая, как он целовал, покусывал и облизывал все шрамы Джона. Тот глубоко вздохнул, но не проснулся от прикосновений Шерлока.   
  
Шерлок встал и решил отправиться вниз, чтобы посочинять. Прежде чем уйти, он тихонько прикрыл дверь в ванной, но не раньше, чем Редберд вылетел оттуда пулей. Дверь мягко захлопнулась за ним, когда Шерлок пробрался в кухню, чтобы налить воды и пройти в кабинет.   
Он бегло просмотрел книжные полки: вся классика, ещё больше современных книг, включая собрание Стивена Кинга и Джеймса Паттерсона. Над камином висела награда за лучший детективный роман рядом с подписанной фотографией, на которой был Джон и автор бестселлеров Дэн Браун. Шерлок покачал головой. Он  _ненавидел_  Дэна Брауна. Шерлок прочитал главу из одной его книг, что-то про код, и отправил её в мусорку.  
В углу возле большого окна, выходящего на заднюю веранду, стоял стул и маленький столик семидесятых годов, со старой электрической печатной машинкой на нём. Шерлок обошёл его кругом и присмотрелся: предположительно столик с машинкой служили декоративной цели, но в машинке были листы, а рядом пачка бумаги. И целая коробка со стопкой отпечатанных страниц.   
  
Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что это безупречная машинопись. Без следов штриха или перепечаток, без перечёркнутых крест-накрест слов. В открытом ящике рядом со стулом лежала пачка блокнотов, полностью исписанных заметками и справочной информацией. Джон от руки писал свою книгу, затем перепечатывал. Он прилагал немало усилий от начала и до конца. Из прочитанных заметок стало ясно, что Джон также был дотошным к деталям и обстоятельствам дел, и следил, чтобы все сюжетные линии были логически обоснованны. Джон относился к написанию очень серьёзно. Шерлок вспомнил несколько своих наиболее суровых критических замечаний, которые опубликовал у себя в блоге. Его лицо горело от стыда.   
  
Шерлок уселся за машинку и напечатал несколько бессмысленных страниц. Набрал несколько своих стихотворений. Он забыл ощущение от печатания, стук клавиш, щелчок валика, пересекающего страницы, глухой звук клавиши возврата.   
Привыкнув к машинке, он напечатал письмо для Джона. Он продумал каждое слово, прежде чем написать.   
  
Дорогой Джон,  
я провёл здесь две ночи. Мы знакомы очень недолго, по большому счёту. Но уже признались друг другу в любви. Знаю, я, по правде сказать, должен притормозить.  
Но не хочу.  
Ты заботился обо мне, когда я заболел. Мы узнавали друг друга на протяжении последних недель. Я посвящал тебе стихи. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю быть с тобой. Я люблю твою собаку. Я хочу сопровождать тебя в морге, когда ты изучаешь темы для своих книг.  
Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я знаю, что ты уже простил. Я люблю все твои книги. Не знаю, что руководило мной, когда я писал в своём блоге все те злые слова о тебе. Это всё неправда. Мои стихи иссякли. Когда я встретил тебя, поток слов и чувств ворвался в мою жизнь. Без преувеличений. Я был так одинок.   
Сейчас ты спишь. Собираюсь отдать тебе это письмо, когда ты проснёшься. Я хочу тебя. Хочу заняться с тобой любовью, безоговорочно, и стать твоим. Ты не обидишь меня. Я знаю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Как я мог думать иначе?  
  
Шерлок   
  
Шерлок выпустил Редберда на задний двор на несколько минут, пока перечитывал письмо. Когда Шерлок остался доволен, то поднялся обратно по лестнице, оставив Редберда за дверью спальни на этот раз. Собака гавкнула на него и спустилась вниз.   
Небо подёрнулось лёгкой синевой, лишь намёком на восход, когда Шерлок свернулся рядом с Джоном, прижимая письмо к груди.


	26. Мокрые кудряшки

Годы спустя они будут рассказывать своим двоим детям, о том, как поняли, что поженятся, или когда влюбились друг в друга, и один папа скажет: «Когда ваш отец назвал меня идиотом». А второй проговорит в ту же секунду: «Когда ваш папа назвал меня идиотом».  
  
Шерлок лежал под одеялом, его сердце колотилось, он сминал письмо потными ладонями на груди. Он представлял Джона на поле боя, зашивающим порезы, вытаскивающим осколки из пулевых ранений, сидящим в одиночестве в больнице после того, как узнал, что Алан мёртв. Шерлок был рад за Джона, и за ту жизнь, которая у него была сейчас. Был рад, что он рядом.   
  
Джон пошевелился, зевнул, в окно ворвался солнечный свет. Шерлок накинулся на Джона, вытряхивая из него сон. С затуманенным взором он протянул письмо Джону, но тот не принял его. Шерлок не мог произнести ни слова. Он положил письмо на грудь Джону, но тот всё ещё не брал его.   
Джон спросил хриплым голосом:  
— Шерлок, ты расстаёшься со мной через письмо?   
  
Шерлок приблизился к нему, почти на коленях:  
— Нет, ты, идиот. Читай!  
  
Шерлок сложил голову на плечо Джона, пока тот читал письмо. Он читал его частично вслух, приглушённым от удивления голосом. Сразу, как только он дочитал, то нежно положил письмо на прикроватный столик и втянул Шерлока в глубокий поцелуй.  
  
— Всегда, — прошептал Джон. — И да.  
  
Джон снял с себя рубашку и шорты, а Шерлок повторил за ним. Солнечный свет залил Джона, и его загар засиял. Шерлок задержал его руку напротив своей:  
— Мне нужно больше бывать под солнцем.  
  
Джон рассмеялся, поцеловал его в шею, в подбородок, в щёку.  
  
— Это не так-то просто. Полагаю, мы будем довольно много времени проводить в этой комнате.   
  
Джон притянул Шерлока к себе, и они начали трогать друг друга: тазовые косточки, рёбра, скулы, ступни, целуя и поддразнивая языком. Джон застонал, когда Шерлок взял его руку и обернул её вокруг его же эрекции.  
  
— Шерлок, как ты себе представляешь, как мы будем заниматься любовью?   
  
Шерлок потянулся к ящику, вытаскивая их сумку. Он улыбнулся Джону и подтолкнул своими бёдрами бёдра Джона немного вверх.  
  
— Я представляю себе всё, Джон. Но для начала? Могу я быть внутри тебя?   
  
Джон кивнул, выдыхая. Он помог Шерлоку со смазкой и презервативом, содействуя скользким пальцам Шерлока, продвигающимся ко входу Джона.  
  
— Это было неожиданно, — сказал Джон, поцеловав Шерлока, открывая рот и проникая языком, насаживаясь на пальцы Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок прошипел:  
— То, что я захотел быть внутри тебя, а не наоборот?  
  
Джон схватил Шерлока за бёдра, выписывая пальцами круги по его тазовым косточкам.  
  
— Нет, ты, идиот.   
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.   
  
— То, что мой самый жёсткий критик  _полюбит_  меня. То, что я встречу человека, которого полюблю. Который понимает меня, — Джон затих, слеза сбежала по его щеке.  
  
Шерлок убрал пальцы, пристроившись к Джону, который теперь был открыт и истекал смазкой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Шерлок, пожалуйста. Не могу ждать.  
  
— Джон, я не собираюсь долго тянуть.   
  
Джон начал ласкать себя с бешеной скоростью, пятками и лодыжками побуждая Шерлока войти в него.  
  
— Потренируемся позже. Пожалуйста, милый, пожалуйста.  
  
Шерлок пытался быть нежным, но Джон умолял, стонал под ним и прижимал его всем весом своих ног. Шерлок вошёл, жар, влага и тепло прошили его от шеи до низа живота. Он вонзался, пока Джон не закричал в приступе оргазма, заливая их обоих. И Шерлок громко вскрикнул, когда кончил, чувствуя, как Джон извивается под ним.   
  
Джон тяжело дышал:  
— Ох, божемойшерлок.  
  
— Не бог, но сочту за комплимент, — Шерлок усмехнулся, медленно вышел, снял презерватив и отбросил его в сторону. Он немного приподнял Джона, поцеловал его, затем покрыл поцелуями его вспотевший лоб и грудь. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Они приняли душ вместе, Джон лениво мыл Шерлока, оглаживая его яйца и сжимая ягодицы. В итоге они хихикали, брызгались водой, толкались и целовались, так особо и не помывшись.  
  
После того, как они вышли из душа, они принялись вытирать друг друга, обмениваясь улыбками. Шерлок раскраснелся словно покрытый витражными бликами. Он открыл было рот, но снова закрыл.  
— Джон, может, я слишком забегаю вперёд…  
  
— Говори, — голый, ещё не высохший, Джон обнял Шерлока и заправил его мокрые кудряшки, так чтобы видеть его лицо.   
  
— Моя… моя аренда заканчивается через две недели. Я думал, что если… что если я перееду? Вместо того чтобы подписывать договор ещё на год…  
  
Прежде чем Джон успел ответить, оба они услышали радостный лай и тявканье под дверью ванной.  
  
— Вот и ответ, — прошептал Джон, целуя Шерлока.  
  
— Но тебе тоже придётся жить со мной. Тебя устраивает? — Шерлок отклонился назад и обхватил лицо Джона обеими руками. Они оба улыбнулись.  
  
— О, боже, да. 


End file.
